Lloyds Undertale
by Nightmarestar Of ThunderClan
Summary: Summaries lead to spoilers. Plus, you already know what this is about. The only thing I need to make clear is that Lloyd is nine in this.
1. Prologue

"Oh, our poor child! What could have taken him so quickly?" Lady Toriel, Queen of the Underground, was sobbing into her hands. Her adoptive son, Chara, had recently fallen ill and died. Asriel had taken him to the surface, and hadn't returned.

King Asgore was searching through the boys' room, and pulled a dresser drawer on Chara's side. He pulled out a small vial, and popped the top, sniffing.

He flinched as a strong smell of buttercups reached his nose, and he went into shock.

"Your majesties!" Undyne suddenly burst into the living room, as Asgore turned around.

"Where's Asriel?" Toriel cried

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" Asriel cried out to his parents, as they placed their hands on either side of him to comfort him.

"My baby?" Toriel asked, as he smiled.

"I don't feel... _**Anything**_ "

And with that, he disintegrated into dust.

* * *

 **Sweet Lord, this is something I had to pull together last minute. I thought Asriel's death could be the kick start to this story, which could go about anywhere. Chara (its a definite he in this story)has something to do with this, I swear!**

 **I do think he/she committed suicide, because that's just what they'd do. Buttercups are extremely poisonous, and therefore, since Asriel is now a buttercup, it would make since**

 **This is pulled from a shot comic strip called "That's rough, buddy" so I claim no ownership to this prologue plot, or Undertale itself. But I do claim ownership of the plot for the rest of the story (somewhat)**

 **~Nightmare of BloodClan**


	2. Chapter 1

A quiet dripping noise roused me from my stupor. I'd say I was asleep, but I didn't get those feels from resting. I gently pushed myself up. And gasped in astonishment.

The cavern that I found myself in rose far above my head, arching into glowing crystal stalactites that came down from the ceiling. I was so in awe. I had no idea how I got here... Wherever "Here" was.

I vaguely remember climbing a mountain (Ebott?) that everyone told me not to climb because everyone who did were never seen again... so why did I climb it?

I didn't know myself.

Pulling my head away from the beyond beautiful ceiling, I noticed a cavern entrance up ahead. Above it was a purple plate with a peculiar design on it. I'd seen something like it in my dad's library, but I didn't remember where... on a book, perhaps?

Ignoring it for the time being, I stood up, and heard a crunching noise. I looked down.

Golden flowers bloomed around my feet. Beautiful, but I'd never seen them in Ninjago before. I leaned down and picked one off its roots. I reached into my pocket, and withdrew an airtight plastic bag. I dropped the flower in, pressed all the air out of the bag, and shut it. Maybe my brother would know what they were.

Or not. Who knew? He was a total book nut.

Pressing the flower into my pocket, I trudged out of the pretty cave, and under the passage. It was pretty dark in there, and it took me a minute to find my way through.

The passage actually opened up into a cavern, smaller than the one before. A single golden flower bloomed in the murky light. I swore it was smiling.

"Howdy!" it spoke. I jumped, unsuspecting that a plant could talk. I stared at it for a good thirty seconds.

"Um... Hi?" I said. I didn't really know what else to say...

"I'm Flowey! And I already know you, Chara" he said. I gave him an odd look. "It's so nice to see you again"

"My name isn't-" I tried to say. The flower stopped me.

"Oh come on, you have to be Chara. You look almost exactly like him!" he said. I shook my head. He tilted his. "Or you have memory loss... Well, I can help with that!" he said. I flinched as I saw a green light erupt in front of me. I looked down at my chest. A green heart glowed brightly and brilliantly there. I looked up just in time to see Flowey raise some petals. They looked pretty sharp at the ends.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I regretted the question.

"Jogging your memory, Chara. What are friends for?" he asked. "Now all you gotta do here is catch this little white "friendliness pellets". Ready? Here we go!" he called. The petals took aim at the heart on my chest, and not knowing what else to do, I moved aside trying to avoid them.

A stray petal clipped my hand, and blood trickled from the freshly opened wound. I shuddered, cupping that hand with the other. I could feel the flower was less than pleased... Wait... "Feel the flower was less than pleased"?...since when could I feel emotions?...

"What are you doing? I said RUN. THROUGH. THE. BULLETS!" he yelled. I snapped my head around, and moved away just in time to escape the second round. Again, I felt the flowers annoyance... Or was it anger?

"Oh, I get it now" he hissed, in a very dark tone. I shivered. Yup, it was anger alright. And an urge to kill. "You just wanted to see me suffer" he hissed. I shrieked as I was suddenly tied up by roots, and knotted tight. Petal bullets surrounded me. "DIE." he said, and a very eerie and horrid laugh, even worse than my father's when he was still phyco, echoed throughout the chamber.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

Instead, I felt the roots loosen considerably, and I opened my eyes as I felt confusion come off the flower in waves. A purple orb suddenly knocked it off balance with a shriek. The roots binding me slipped off, and the green heart on my chest faded.

I slipped into the floor, and gasped for breath. Apparently, the flower was gone. I couldn't sense his emotions... Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to. However, I did sense some genuine concern. Almost motherly.

Yeah... I was pretty sure I'd lost my mind. Until I saw a goat-like creature approach. She was wearing a purple dress, with the top having the same design as the door I came thorough.

"Oh, you poor little thing" she said, as she approached. I expected the heart to appear again... but it didn't. She knelt down close, and gently lifted my injured hand. I felt something within me stir... it was a weird feeling.

"That horrid creature. I've seen him around the ruins... You are very lucky that I was here" She said. She pulled a bandage from her pocket, and gently covered my cut.

"Thank you" I said quietly. She smiled.

"It was nothing, little one. Just be glad he was unable to strike your soul" She said. I gave her a look.

"How would he strike my soul?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you don't know... Very well. Follow me, I shall tell you on the way" she said. I gently put my uninjured hand in hers, and we started walking.

"This here is the UnderGround, a graciously large system where we monsters were banished..." She started.

"I've never heard of this place" I said quietly. She smiled.

"No, I guess not. It's been hundreds of years... But, I can tell you all I know. After the war we had with the humans, the First Spinjitzu Master was forced to either lock us underground, or wipe out the humans. He chose the former option, and sealed us here in the UnderGround. But he did leave us a gigantic cave system, with light and plants and everything. He even created a plant that he swore would only exist in the UnderGround: The Golden Promise. They are glowing yellow flowers, that illuminate dark caves, and sprout where there is high hope" she said. "They never wilt when picked as long as the person who does has a good soul"

"Why are they called "Golden Promise?"" I asked, as we neared a door. I'd never heard such a story about my Grandfather.

"They are named in correlation with a prophecy he made: That someday, someone will come, and lead us all to light again" she said. I looked up.

"And the thing about my soul?" I asked. she looked down at me.

"When you are challenged to a fight, Your soul will become visible, creating a target for monsters to attack. A human soul is very powerful, and can exist after death. It's what some monsters want" she said as she opened the door.

"Oh..." I said quietly. I tried to change the subject. "This is a very nice place" I said.

She smiled. "I try. Oh, I forgot to tell you, My name is Toriel" she said.

"Lloyd" I said back. Toriel smiled.

"That is a lovely name. You know, you have a certain look about you that reminds me of a certain human boy I took in a while ago..." She said. A distant look found its way into her eyes. She must have missed him... I could feel the pain in her heart. She did eventually regain her senses. "I have some errands to run... do you have a Cell Phone?" she asked. I checked my pockets.

"Crud. I did have one, but it's not with me" I said. Toriel handed me one instead.

"Take this one. It's my spare, and it has my number if you need me" she said. I smiled. "Feel free to play in this room, I'll be back soon" She said, before turning and going down the stairs. I stood there for a few seconds... and then I turned around, and found a tunnel going further.

"Well, it's something" I said, and started off.

* * *

I went to explore the rest of the ruins after a call from Toriel. And that was entertaining for about five seconds.

Because I started running into random monsters.

I actually enjoyed striking up a conversation with my opponent, and convincing them to stop fighting. I found I had a knack for it. And I did feel good cheering that Nabstablook on. He certainly did look chipperish when I saw him the second time.

What wasn't fun about it was the hits to my soul. Because those hurt. A LOT.

It reminded me of the time my brother one time had been slashed across the chest with a sharp knife by a supporter of the Anti-Garmadon group. He survived, obviously, and ripped the guys throat out, which was nasty. While most people forgave my dad, and basically worshipped my brother, others hated our entire family. They made multiple attempts on Guren's life.

I missed him way too much. But I couldn't help it.

I kept walking, limping from my small injuries, and turned into a small room. There wasn't anything in it, but...

A Toy Knife. Some kind of weird feeling welled up in my chest. I leaned over to pick it up and inspect it.

The images of splattering blood and dead people turning to dust invaded my head, and with a shriek, I stumbled back. It took me quite a bit of time to calm myself down.

I looked at my hand, breathing heavily. No blood. No dust.

 _ **Not Yet**_

I flinched, looking around for whoever said that. I got nothing. The only person in the room was me.

'No. Not ever' I thought to myself, pushing the images away. I looked at the knife, and I stood up, turning around, and walking away. Whatever caused that feeling I got faded as I got further away from the weapon. I sighed as the pressure in my chest relented. I put my hand over my heart, hoping it wouldn't ever come back. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not ever.

I didn't realize where I was until I looked up at the tree. It was naked, with all its leaves on the ground below it. I took a close look at them, and their color reminded me a bit of my brothers hair. A ridiculous shade of bright red.

I giggled, remembering my first conversation with him, when he was still his normal age, didn't know I was his brother, and barely taller than me at thirteen.

I had made a mistake in poking fun at his hair that day. He proceeded to chase me around the Bounty, screaming threats about dying my hair the same color (it ended up pink for a week) and he managed to tackle me to the ground, giving me a wet Willie.

I'd been pretty mad at him, even shoving him off the bounty at one point. And then I figured out he was just being playful. Like a puppy or something.

He was gentle, even before he knew. I pulled out the phone in my pocket, and wondered if I could call him. He was probably attempting murder to find my whereabouts*.

I smiled, but knew it wouldn't work.

"My child?" Toriel's voice suddenly reached my ears. I jumped at the sound, as Toriel came out from behind the tree. She looked like she was worried sick. "You shouldn't have gone off by yourself, little one! You could have been hurt" She said, in the worried mother tone, as she gently took my hand and inspected it. I still had the cut from Flowey the Demon flower, and it refused to stop burning.

I winced as Toriel placed her other hand on top of the cut, and with a little flinch, I found her hand was emitting a small purple aura, healing my injury.

When she removed her hand, I saw the deep cut that was supposed to scar was gone.

I looked up at her, and smiled.

"Thank you" I said, grinning.

"It was nothing my child, now come, I have something special for you" She said, as I took her hand. Toriel looked like she was smiling the whole way to her house.

Which, despite being underground, was quite beautiful. I smiled as we stepped inside.

"I made a pie for you, here, it's still warm" she said quietly. She handed me a wrapped up slice of butterscotch pie, and I put it in an old satchel I'd found in the Ruins. I then looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said happily, even though I was tired as all hell. Toriel smiled when she saw this, and ushered me to follow her. I complied, happy to follow such a nice woman.

She led me down the hall, and we stopped in front of a door.

"Surprise! Your very own room" she said quietly, opening the door. I smiled, as I saw the room. It was nice and cozy, and Toriel put her hand on my head, ruffling my hair a bit. "How about you take a little nap? You look exhausted" she said, smiling

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Toriel" I smiled. She smiled back.

"If you need me, I'll be reading by the fire" she said, before going back down the hall. I smiled as I watched her go, before going into the room, kicking off my shoes, and collapsing in the bed.

I snuggled under the covers, and my last thought before I lost consciousness was: 'Maybe I'll just stay here for a while'

* * *

 ***Guren, Lloyd's older brother, is the Green Ninja in this timeline. He is from another show called "Tenkai Knights", but he's not exactly like the character, A lot more mature and violent**

 **Okay, this took me a month to get right, and unless I'm slapped in the face by INSPIRATION or DETERMINATION, I'm not going to spew out another one in the next month.**

 **And if you're wondering why Lloyd's SOUL is green, it's because his virtue is Kindness. Plus, it'll make sense later on with his powers (which show up after the course of events in this story). There will be no SAVE. Just Lloyd being awesome!**

 **~Nightmare of BloodClan**


	3. Chapter 2

I shuddered as I awoke, snapping up in the bed. I pressed my hand to my forehead, as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

I slept longer than I thought, and the dream I had was pretty bad. Guren, my usually slightly merciful big brother, was ripping Ninjago to pieces trying to find me. I knew he could do it, too. He did give the Dark Island the same treatment, after killing the Overlord. There literally wasn't a PIECE of the continent left after he was done.

'I need to go back. I have to go back to the surface, or Guren's going to do something stupid and highly destructive looking for me' I thought, rubbing my forehead.

I slipped reluctantly out of the comfy bed, sighing. I knew it would break Toriel's heart, but what choice did I have? If Guren found out about this place, he'd kill everyone he could find until he found me.

I sighed as I put back on my shoes. I grabbed the satchel, and slipped out the door. I wandered down the hall, and found Toriel reading a book by the fire.

"Hey, um, Toriel?" I asked timidly. She looked up from her book, and I noticed her glasses.

"Up already?" She smiled. "You seem to be a light sleeper, Lloyd. It's so nice to have someone around here again" She said, still smiling at me. I felt a twinge in my heart. This was going to be a hard question to ask.

"Thank you, Toriel" I said, quietly.

"There's so much I want to share with you. Like some old books, or my favorite bug hunting spot" She said, a smile in her face. "I've even prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I guess that's not all that surprising. STILL, I am glad to have you living here" She said, still very upbeat. I was hating myself at that point. I probably would stay if my brother wasn't so important to me.

"Actually, I need to ask you something..." I said quietly, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. I squeezed the strap of my satchel.

"What is it?" She asked, her smile fading a bit.

"How can I go home?" I forced out, squeezing the strap harder. I hated saying that, but I had too. Toriel's smile vanished immediately.

"What? This... this IS your home now" She said, clearly upset or confused. I needed to figure out how to differentiate the two. "Um... would you like to hear about this book I'm reading? It's called "72 Uses for Snails". How about it?" She asked.

"Toriel, I need to leave the Ruins. You need to show me how to get out" I said, digging my fingers into the leather strap. "It's really important"

Toriel wavered, and I dug in harder as I felt her desperation. Obviously something was bothering her about the fact I needed to leave. But I absolutely HAD too. If Guren came down here to find me, she'd be one of the first to get hurt.

"Um... How about an exciting snail fact?" She asked, wavering. "Did you know snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature?"

"Toriel, I need to leave" I said evenly, trying not to lose my resolve. She frowned. I sensed some strange emotion come off her.

"I have to do something... Stay here." She said, in a motherly demanding way. She then left the room in a hurried manner, and I had a bad feeling I knew where she was going.

I slipped out behind her, and quickly followed her down the stairs. I slipped into a purple hallway, where she stood, resolve coming off her in waves.

"You wish to know how to go "home", do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the UnderGround" She said, not even turning around. "I am going to destroy it, so that no one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go back upstairs"

She then walked further down the corridor, and I followed after her. She stopped again as she realized this.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it, again and again" She muttered, bowing her head. "They come. They leave. They DIE. Lloyd, if you leave the Ruins, they... Asgore... will kill you. I am only protecting you... go back to your room"

With that, she started walking again, and I stood still for a moment. I ran the fact of my death over in my head, and I sighed. I knew I had to try, and if I died...

So be it. Ninjago would die with me. Guren would make sure of that.

I caught up to Toriel at a turn.

"Do not try to stop me" She said sternly. "This is your final warning"

She continued forth, and with a heavy feeling of dread, I followed her. I found her at a door, with the same symbol as her dress, and the door I came through.

"You want to leave so badly?" She said, disappointment ringing in my ears. "Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this" She said, as the room grew dark.

I did not like where this was going.

"Prove yourself... Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." She said darkly. My soul flickered into the visible plain, as Toriel whirled around. I winced, as I realized what was happening.

She stared at me for a few seconds.

"Toriel-"

"No more talking. FIGHT" She hissed, and with that, fire started dancing around the chamber. I flinched, before dodging her balls of fire.

This went on for a while, and I tried to reason with her the whole time. My soul took quite a few hits, as I tried to weave through her fire.

Desperation flashed in my mind as I narrowly avoided another hit.

'How am I supposed to get her to stop?' I thought. I didn't want to kill Toriel, and I was pretty sure she didn't want to kill me. But how was I supposed to get past her?

 **Kill her**

I went rigid for a second, as Toriel took a few seconds to recharge.

'Why?' I thought, pretty sure the voice I was hearing was in my head, as Toriel did not react. I dodged another line of fireballs. Toriel told me something, but it was drowned out by the voice.

 **Kill her, or she will kill you**

'I don't WANT to kill her' I replied, as I narrowly avoided another fireball.

 **You have to**

'I'm not going to kill her. Leave me alone' I shot, as I slipped through a ring of fire. Whoever was speaking to me snickered.

 **Suit yourself**

The presence faded, and in my two seconds of distraction, a fireball crashed directly into my soul, it's force flinging me against a wall. I had my breath knocked out of me, and I coughed as I slid back on the floor, holding my shoulder. Toriel gasped, hands over her mouth as I stood back up. I realised she didn't mean to hit me like that, as shame came off of her.

"You see? I need to go through that door. You trying to stop me is getting us both hurt" I said, standing back up. She shook her head, and sent more fire out...

But it didn't come anywhere near me.

"Toriel, I know you're worried, but if you don't stop, you'll end up killing me yourself, even on accident. I have survived many life threatening situations, and I'm sure I'll survive whatever's waiting for me on the other side of that door" I said. Toriel's demeanor shifted, and the flames lessened. "Toriel... Please" I said, quietly.

The flames ceased.

My soul disappeared, and I sighed. Toriel frowned. I couldn't see her eyes.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child" She said quietly. She then looked up. "But Lloyd, I do understand. There is someone important you must return to, isn't there?"

"My brother. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, even though I want to. He needs me" I replied. Fear and loneliness washed over me, coming from her. But I sensed she put it aside.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please, do not come back" She said quietly. "I hope you understand"

Toriel then bent over and wrapped her arms around me. I went slightly rigid, until I felt her worry, and motherly love wash over me. I relaxed into her shoulder, and for a few seconds, I let my own worries about leaving enter my mind. But I knew it was what I had to do, and as Toriel stood back up, I buried those feelings.

"Goodbye, my child" She said, quietly, before walking around me, and heading back to her house in the Ruins. I stared back up at the door, and with a deep breath, I pushed it open, slipping through the opening.

I reluctantly shuffled down a long purple corridor, humming a random tune that popped into my head.

At the end of the long corridor, there was a large room, with another door with that same symbol on the far side.

Flowey was waiting in the middle of it. I narrowed my eyes, well aware of the smugness he had coming off him.

"Clever. Yerrrry Clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?" He chided. I crossed my arms. "In this world, It's kill or be killed"

I inwardly shuddered as I remembered the voice I had heard say something very similar. It occurred to me for a second that Flowey could have been the one goading me to kill Toriel, but I pushed that thought aside, as the voice in my head sounded far different.

"So you were able to spare one monster. Congratulations, like that's going to make SUCH a big difference in this world. I bet you feel SO proud!" Flowey said in a sarcastic tone. My right eye twitched in annoyance. "You didn't kill anyone, but do you really think that hugging random strangers is going to solve all the world's problems?"

The thought had crossed my mind, but I had a resolve not to kill anyone, EVER. So if I had to hug random strangers to get through here without killing anyone, so be it.

"Are you going to try to kill me, or are you just gonna keep talking nonsense?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Flowey gave me that creepy smile.

"Neither, Chara. I'm not gonna try to kill you just yet. This is SO much more interesting" Flowey said, before letting out a loud, sadistic laugh. I watched as he disappeared into the ground. I leaned over the hole.

"My name's not Chara!" I yelled, hoping he could still hear me. His presence seemed to be gone.

When I got no response, I shook my head, and moved toward the far door. The name Chara sounded familiar, but I didn't know why. I just knew it wasn't MY name.

"Stupid flower" I muttered, as I walked through the door.

* * *

Another long hallway later, I found myself in the middle of a spooky, snow covered forest. I observed my surroundings as I started walking. It was pretty cold out here, which made some sense, but not the snow. I was underground, and with only a tall, looming cavern over my head, I wondered how it got there. The forest itself seemed to be made up of tall, skinny, leafless trees, most of the bark dark brown.

I was cut out of my trance as my shoe hit a heavy stick. I looked down, and realized it would be too heavy to move, or break. I shrugged, stepped over it, and continued on my way.

*CRACK!*

I flinched and whipped back around, eyes focusing on the stick.

It was in half.

Getting a VERY uneasy feeling, I whirled back around, and walked at a slightly faster pace, hoping the feeling of being watched would go away.

I saw a shadow of something when I glanced behind me, and that caused me to speed up.

I stopped at a bridge, my curiosity drowning out my fear for a few moments. It seemed to have some sort of gate blocking it, but the bars were far too wide to keep anyone out. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

Someone lightly tapped my shoulder.

I went completely rigid, to terrified to turn around.

"Human" someone said hollowly. If it were possible, I tense up even more. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand" he said in that same slow, hollow tone.

I took a deep breath, and slowly turned around. The shadowy figure extended his hand, and I timidly reached out and took it.

*plrrrrbrt*

I blinked and raised an eyebrow, before looking up at the figures face.

He had a wide smile plastered on, and black eyes with white pupils. He didn't have any hair, or ears, and I relaxed, realizing he was just a skeleton. There were plenty from the underworld, and a few had made their way back to our dimensional plain sometimes. My father had rule over them for a while, but obviously, not anymore.

I realized this skeleton was rather different. He wasn't wearing battle armor, just regular clothes, and looked much different from the ones I'd seen. I assumed he was down here because he was classified as part of the monster race instead. As far as I could tell, the ones that were in the underworld didn't have souls at all.

"Ahh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny" he said, in a low voice, accustomed to humor. I supposed he wasn't here to kill me, he seemed like a good guy. "Anyways, your a human, right?"

"Yeah" I said, seeing no harm in being honest.

"That's hilarious. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" He said, and I noticed his mouth never moved. Just his eyes. 'Yeah, he's not one of the evil ones' I assured myself. He looked and acted much different, like he had a soul. All evil skeletons sounded exactly the same.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Lloyd" I said, putting my hands in my jacket pockets. I needed to warm my freezing hands.

"Well, Lloyd, I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But... y'know... I don't really care about catching anybody" He said with a shrug. "Now, my brother Papyrus, he a human-hunting FANATIC"

"That does not make me feel any better about this situation" I said. Sans shrugged again.

"I suppose not. But, actually, I think that's him over there" he said, gesturing at something behind me. I turned my head and saw a dot in the distance get closer.

"Lovely" I muttered.

"I have an idea. Go through this gate here, my brother built the bars too wide to keep anyone out" Sans said. I did as he asked, not sure about what else I could do. He followed me closely. "Quick, behind my station" He said, pointing to the wooden structure.

I scurried behind the station, and vaguely noticed bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish hidden in the bottom compartments, as footsteps came closer. I peeked through the knothole, catching a glimpse of the tall skeleton I assumed was Papyrus.

I flinched when I saw he was wearing armor, but in combination with a red scarf, red kitchen mits, and red boots, it wasn't as threatening.

"Sup, bro?" Sans asked.

"You know what's "sup", brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles!" Papyrus said in a kind of Italian accent. At that moment, I knew he wasn't evil either. Perhaps I had nothing to worry about.

"You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing!?" Papyrus continued to nag.

"Staring at my station. It's really cool, do you want to look?" Sans asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No! I built that thing, I know what it looks like! And you know I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here!?" He nagged. "I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human!" He proclaimed.

'You'd have a darn hard time trying to catch me' I thought, knowing it was true, if my lack of burns from Kai were any indication.

"Then, I, The Great Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect! Recognition! I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard!" He called. Good for him, keeping up with his dreams. "People will ask to be my friends!"

"Hmm... Maybe the station will help you?" Sans pointed out.

"Sans you are not helping! You Lazybones, all you do is sit and twiddle you thumbs! You get lazier and lazier every day" He shot back, stamping his foot. I resisted the urge to snicker.

"Hey, take it easy, I've got a ton of work done today. A skele-ton!" He said, scrubbing his shoulders and lifting his arms. I thought it was pretty funny, but all it seemed to do was tick Papyrus off.

"SANS!" Papyrus snapped.

"Come on, you're smiling" Sans said.

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus shouted. He sighed. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?"

"Wow. Sounds like you're working yourself... Down to the bone!" Sans said, and I snickered lightly.

"SANS! This is serious! I will attend to my puzzles. As for your work..." Papyrus said, crossing his arms. "Put a little more "Backbone" into it. NYEH HEH HEH!" He yelled, before spinning around and walking off.

But not before giving one final "HEH!"

When I was sure Papyrus was gone, I moved out from behind the station.

"What's with him?" I asked, walking next to Sans.

"Eh, he's just obsessed with capturing a human. Being a part of the Royal Guard is his lifelong dream" Sans said. "Now why don't you move along? Otherwise you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes" Sans said. I smirked, and headed down the path.

But before I could go very far, I heard Sans call for me again.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask" Sans called. I stopped and turned back around.

"What?" I asked.

"I was thinking, my brothers been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day" Sans said. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be. It'd cheer him up"

I sighed, knowing it would probably happen eventually.

"Okay" I said.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead" He said.

Sans then turned in the opposite direction, and disappeared into the shadows.

I stood there for a few moments, staring into the shadows of the path.

"Okay..." I muttered, confused.

* * *

 **I have been slapped into the face by INSPIRATION! Thank my talented, lovely Honors English 2 Teacher Mrs. Lucas, and my classmates**

 **I have thoroughly enjoyed writing the Sans and Papyrus scene, as they are my favorite characters**

 **~Nightmare of BloodClan**


	4. Chapter 3

After meeting Sans and Papyrus, the latter implied because he hadn't formally seen or talked to me during that whole conversation, I found that frozen forest led to much more appealing places.

One of those being "The Box Road". It was like this split in the path, one road going up, the other to the right. There was no box, however, which is why I pondered over the name, and which way I should go.

After a moment, I went up, and found a fishing rod affixed to the ground. The line was in the water, and I pulled it up to see why nobody was manning the rod. There was a photo attached to the hook of some kind of weird monster, with something written on the back...

'Call me! Here's my number!'

I decided it was best not to call, and I threw the line back in the water out of common courtesy. I then turned back around, and went back to the crossroads.

I may have hit a bird with my foot, and the second I did, my soul flashed out on my chest. The bird flew up, agitated.

"Hey, what's your problem, pal!?" He snapped, getting up in my face. I put my hands up defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't see you, and I'm new around here" I said, nervously. The bird took a good long look at me, before calming down. He landed back on the ground, as my soul disappeared.

"It's "Snow" problem dude. Sorry about snapping at you" He said, smiling. At that moment, I thought 'Maybe Toriel was exaggerating. Every monster I've met so far has been friendly'

"It's okay. That was a cool pun, by the way" I said. It must have been the right thing to say, because he puffed up with pride.

"Thank you! Dad was so wrong, I can be funny!" He said, obviously ecstatic. I smiled. At that moment, another monster came up, with a hat that was larger than his body.

"Yeah right, Snowdrake. You said ONE lousy pun. That'll make your comedian dad VERY proud" The new monster said, causing Snowdrake to bristle in defence.

"Shut up, Icecap! I don't see you doing anything productive EVER. You just pack more snow on your stupid hat!" He snapped, causing Icecap to turn red and glare back. I sighed, thinking 'Those two must have had a falling out in the last couple of days'

"Uh, excuse me, but could I get through? I have to go somewhere" I asked politely. The two of them stopped bickering for a moment to look at me.

"Sure, sorry about the inconvenience" Icecap said, before he and Snowdrake stepped out of my way. I smiled as I moved on.

"Thanks!" I said, before moving forward, leaving the two arguing monsters to sort out their disagreement. I sighed as I escaped their feeling of hostility towards one another, before I ran across Sans and Papyrus.

'How did Sans get here? I thought he went in the other direction' I pondered, as the two continued their conversation. Knowing there was really no other way to keep going, I stepped closer, trusting that Sans wasn't lying about Papyrus being harmless.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne-" Papyrus started, as I purposefully stepped on a stick to get their attention. He flinched, and whirled around. Sans just turned his head in a lazy manner. Papyrus looked at me, and back to Sans, then repeated the process a few more times, before turning back around.

"Sans, is that a human?" He asked in a hushed manner, though I could still clearly hear him. He was very excited, I could tell even from my distance.

"I think so, Paps. Why don't you go ahead and say hello? It seems rude not to" Sans said calmly. I raised an eyebrow, as I realized for the first time that I couldn't really feel much of anything coming off him. His emotions were muggy, and hard to figure out.

Unlike his brother Papyrus, who was radiating excitement for a mile.

"Hello, Human! I am Papyrus! This is my brother Sans, who is deceptively more clever than lazy!" He happily announced. I would snicker, but I knew it would be extremely rude to do so. Sans gave me a wink. Papyrus became ecstatic. "Oh, I finally did it! Undyne will be so proud! I'll be a member of the Royal Guard!"

"Don't you need to capture him first?" Sans pointed out. Papyrus deflated a bit, before coughing and regaining his composure.

"Right. HUMAN! You shall not pass this area! I, The Great Papyrus, will stop you!" He proclaimed, striking a pose. "I shall capture you, and deliver you to the capitol!"

"Um, I have a quick question I want to ask before you start hunting me down to capture me" I said, interrupting the skeleton before he could continue. Papyrus stopped standing in a pose, and looked at me in a questioning manner.

"Why not. What is your question, human?" He asked

"After you capture me, and drag me off to the capitol, what happens next?" I asked. Papyrus pondered this for a moment, scratching his jaw with his red oven mitt.

"I-I'm not sure, actually..." He answered, his attention seeming to go somewhere else for a moment. However, it was only briefly, as he refocused on me. "But in any case... continue only if you dare! NYEH HEH HEH!" He cried, before literally SPINNING off into the distance.

I stood there for a few moments, as Sans turned to me.

"Well, that went well. Don't sweat it, kid, I'll keep an eye-socket out for ya, but I don't think you'll need it" He said, before turning around and followed after his brother, who had just disappeared over a hill.

Sans seemed to disappear as well, before even going up the hill.

I decided to trust his judgment from now on, as he was right about his brother. Papyrus didn't seem very dangerous, just overly enthusiastic about capturing a human. I shrugged, before readjusting my satchel, and continuing on my way.

 **Hmph. What a loser**

I flinched at the voice, before shaking my head.

'Whoever you are up there, take a hike, because I do not feel like talking to you' I shot, not wanting to deal with the mystery voice at that moment. I waited for a few moments, but the voice did not return.

'Good riddance' I thought, before continuing on my merry way.

I came upon another sentry station, with a sign posted next to it, and a little dog face plastered on it. I took a look at the sign.

'"Absolutely no moving, Doggo"? Who's Doggo?' I thought, tilting my head. I shrugged, before walking forward.

I didn't even take to steps before a large dog suddenly leapt out in front of me, a sword in each hand. He had black fur around his glazed over eyes, and he was wearing some kind of uniform over his furry body. He growled.

"Who's moving!? Stop immediately, or you will never move again!" He yelled. He sniffed me, and snarled lowly. My soul flickered into the visible plain, and I flinched as he raised his sword, which was covered in a thick blue aura. "Stop moving!"

He swung the sword in a kind of manner that would make it impossible to dodge, and on instinct, I stood perfectly still, stupidly hoping it wouldn't hurt.

It didn't.

Instead, the sword went straight through me, slipping through my soul without harming it. I shuddered just as it left my body.

'That's a rather uncomfortable sensation I would rather forget' I thought, shaking. The dog snarled, and swung again with the blue aura on his sword. Again, I stopped moving, and it went through me.

'Oh, that's it. If something has a blue aura, I just need to stand still, and it won't hurt me' I thought, smiling as he swung again.

"Where is it? Where's the moving thing!?" The dog snarled, whipping his head side to side. I took that moment to give him a little pat on the nose.

"Aww, you're cute!" I said, startling the dog. Doggo snapped his head to me

"I've been pet! I like being pet" he said, happily. I stroked his head as my soul disappeared. He wagged his tail, as I let him go.

"I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" He said excitedly, as he leapt back behind his station. I smiled as he did so, finding him to be a cute dog. Although the fact he smoked his dog treats was a little concerning.

I continued on my way, and found Sans at the next crossroads. It looked like he had been waiting for me.

"Did I tell you about the blue aura thing?" He asked, as I stopped next to him.

"Nope. I figured that out from Doggo" I said, smiling.

"Good for you, kid. Doggo may be blind, and an excessive smoker, but he's still quick on his feet" Sans said. "Don't try the blue aura thing with Undyne's spears, it doesn't work"

"Who's Undyne?" I asked.

"Captain of the Royal Guard. You shouldn't be to worried about her right now, though" He said, winking. "You still need to do some of Papyrus' puzzles"

"Ah. I'm sure those will be fun" I said, before continuing on. I slid across the ice in the middle of the crossroads to read the sign.

"Snowdin town. Sounds nice" I muttered, before skating forward, deciding to check the north path before continuing.

I had found a living snowman who couldn't move. I'd taken a piece of him, per his request, that had turned into an unmeltable ice ball. I planned to keep it on me for a good long while, to make him happy.

I was putting it in my satchel as I turned right, and met Sans and Papyrus on the other side of a grey patch of ground. Or more accurately at the moment, Papyrus was chewing Sans out, and I just happened to come along around the end of the conversation.

"You're so lazy! You were napping all night!" Papyrus nagged.

"I think it's called sleeping, Paps" Sans replied. Papyrus, if he had skin, would probably turn red with fury at the moment.

"Do I look like I care what it's called!? The point is you wasted valuable time doing nothing!" Papyrus shot back. The comment made me wonder about the last time Papyrus had slept. Guren one time didn't sleep for a whole week, and at that point he had gotten so irritable, he attacked Cole just for reaching across the table for salt instead of asking. Of course he was so out of it that when he went to pounce on Cole, he missed by a foot, and his head smacked into a metal filing cabinet, before he finally passed out. He didn't wake up for three days.

Papyrus noticed me right after his last comment, before smiling.

"Ho-Ho! The human arrives!" He called, crossing his arms. "In order to stop you, My brother and I have made some puzzles! I'm sure you'll find this one quite "Shocking"!" He laughed. I did not join him.

'This is not going to be very uplifting, I'm sure' I thought, crossing my arms. I didn't like getting shocked. Jay managed to do it every time I rubbed shoulders with him.

"This is the invisible "Electricity Maze"! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb-" he said, displaying a blue sphere. "-Will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun?"

I frowned, shaking my head. Papyrus shrugged.

"I suppose not. Go ahead, you can start" He said.

I took a few tentative steps forward-

* ZAP!*

I jumped back as the orb in Papyrus' hand went off, violently shocking the skeleton, as I could see the bright static flying off him. After a moment, it stopped, and he stood there core a very befuddled moment.

"Ouch. Are you okay?" I called. Papyrus shook himself off, the soot landing on the ground.

"I'm fine, human. Sans, what did you do!?" He yelled, turning to brother after answering me, stomping his foot in the black soot.

"I think the human has to hold the orb" Sans pointed out.

"Oh, okay" Papyrus said, before moving through the maze, leaving a trail of black footprints. He handed me the orb, and went back the same way he came. 'Oh, I get it now' I thought.

"Okay, you can go now, human" Papyrus called. I walked forward, carefully following his soot trail, until I reached the end. Papyrus looked surprised.

"Here's your orb back" I said, tossing it back to him.

"Wow, you solved it! I'm impressed. However, the next puzzle won't be so easy, as It was made by my brother, Sans!" He proclaimed. "You will surely be confounded! I know I am! NYEH HEH HEH!" He called, before quickly walking backwards down the path ahead.

I walked back up next to Sans, putting my cold hands back in my pockets.

"Does he always make exits like that?" I asked.

"Only if he's having a good time. You seem to be cheering him up" Sans said. I smirked.

"That's nice. Does Papyrus always wear that outfit?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Never takes it off. He even wears it in the shower" He said, chuckling. "Things as clean as he is"

"I hope so. I usually always wear this jacket, but I certainly don't wear it in the shower" I said.

"Yeah, but he's still the coolest" Sans said.

"So is mine. As long as he isn't angry, of course" I said, shrugging. Sans waved as I continued down the path, and I stopped as I saw a blue bunny standing next to an ice cream cart. I walked up to him.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling. It's the perfect weather for something cold" He muttered. He then noticed my presence. "Ooh, a customer. How about a Nice Cream? It's the cold treat that warms your heart!"

"How much is it, sir?" I asked, going through my satchel. I had a lot of gold coins that seemed to magically appear in my bag after I got out of a fight with someone.

"Fifteen gold" He said. I pulled out two gold coins, one with five printed on it, the other with ten. He eagerly took them, and handed me a Nice Cream. "Have a wonderful day" he said, as I turned around to continue on my way.

I was licking it as I came across a large snowball. It looked like it was supposed to be kicked, so I lightly nudged it, and it slid across the ground. I continued to kick it, until I slid it into a kind of hole.

I heard some clapping, and I turned around to find Sans standing only a few feet away.

"Nicely done. I see I am not needed here to explain" He said, shrugging. "Which is good, because I love doing absolutely nothing"

"How do you keep appearing out of thin air?" I asked, a bit disturbed that he always seemed to be right behind me. I disposed of the wrapper for the Nice Cream.

"Magic, kid. Always magic" He said, doing "jazz hands". I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. I suppose you'll magically be up ahead?" I asked.

"Correct"

I shrugged, and moved forward, stopping in front of another grey patch in the snow. As promised, Sans was there, standing next to Papyrus. I guessed he wasn't lying.

"Human! I hope you're ready for-" He started, before looking down at a paper on the ground. I followed his line of sight. "Sans, where is your puzzle!?"

"On the ground over there" He said, pointing at the sheet. "Trust me, there's no way he can get past this"

I walked forward, and looked down at the sheet of paper. There was a crossword puzzle printed on it. I didn't have a pencil, or anything to write with, so I just stepped over it. Papyrus glared.

"Sans, that didn't do anything!" Papyrus yelled. I winced as I felt his emotions basically exploding everywhere. I probably wouldn't be able to stand too close to him for more than five minutes without having a seizure.

"Whoops. I knew I should have used today's crossword" Sans said.

"Crossword!? Are you kidding!? Junior Jumble is way harder!" Papyrus argued, crossing his arms.

"That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones, bro" Sans replied, shrugging.

"IT IS NOT! Human, solve this dispute!" Papyrus demanded. I shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been down here for more than a day" I said, shrugging.

"ARRRGH!" Papyrus shouted, before whirling around with a huff, and stomping off.

"Good luck with him later" I told Sans.

"Don't worry about him. He usually calms down after a few minutes" Sans replied, shrugging.

"I can think of a few people that don't calm down that quickly" I muttered, Kai and my brother near the top of the list.

I continued forward, knowing Sans was somewhere in front of me already.

'He's more trustable than Flowey' I thought, shoving my hands back inside my pockets.

I didn't see two black eyes glittering from the shadows, watching my every move.

* * *

 **Here's another Chapter. I may be doing one ever week from now on, We'll see**

 **~Nightmare of BloodClan**


	5. Chapter 4

I hummed a happy tune as I continued on my way, ploughing through snowdrifts and trying to keep a positive spin on things. I was trapped under a mountain, sure, but I was making good headway. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours, and I was already heading toward a town. Hopefully, there I would find some kind of information on how to get out.

Not to mention, the dogs were freaking adorable down here. I'd met one who's neck grew in correlation to its happiness ten minutes ago.

I had passed by the spaghetti Papyrus had left for me, as I found no way to heat it up, though I could appreciate that he tried to do something nice for me. Most people trying to capture someone just shoots and asks questions later or something else equally dumb, but Papyrus found joy in a non-violent, sporting chances. I could appreciate that. I could play his games, for now at least.

I was playing one now, actually. The reason I was ploughing through snowdrifts was to clear away a map on the ground, to locate the switch that disabled the spikes. I grinned as I recognized the location, and had to dig through some dirt to find the switch, before I continued along.

Only to be jumped by a pair of large dogs with axes. I flinched as they landed in front of me, sniffing in unison. Now, I would like to point out that I was just rolling in the dirt as I looked for the switch in the trees, so I was sure I didn't smell all that good.

"You smell funny. Puppy, maybe?" One asked. It was a definitive male dog, so I assumed the other was a female, which would explain the "Dog Marriage" sign I had seen earlier, but found irrelevant.

"It's a funny smelling one" The other commented, confirming my suspicion that she was indeed a girl. I found some thoughts about how to pacify dogs running through my head, and one of them was petting them.

'Well, it's worked for every other dog I've met so far. I just have to hope it works for these two as well' I thought, before reaching out and touching both their heads respectively, giving them a good pat. They both reared back in shock at the action, their hoods falling down. They looked like the stereotypical deep-in-love couple, just that they were dogs.

They gave me a surprised look, before turning to eachother, and the back to me. They repeated this a few times, before grinning.

"A new world has been opened up to us! Who knew dogs could pet dogs?" The Male said. The female game me a pat on the head.

"Thank you, weird puppy. Sorry for the scare, we will be on our way now" She praised, before taking her husband's hand and moving along with him. I smiled warmly at their backs, before heading along, feeling proud of myself, and making a mental note that all dogs could be dealt with in the same way.

I came upon a kind of mechanism in the snow, with a sign in front of it.

"Turn every 'X' into an 'O', then press the switch. Sounds easy enough" I muttered, before looking at the two 'X''s. I cracked my knuckles, and jumped on top of one. It flashed once, and turned into an 'O'. I grinned, before jumping on the rock, and then onto the second 'X', turning it into an 'O'. I then jumped forward and landed on the switch, disarming the spikes blocking my path.

To my surprise, Papyrus was waiting on the other side. He turned around when he heard the trap disarm itself with surprise.

"Human!? How did you avoid my trap? And more importantly..." Papyrus started. "Is there any left for me?"

"Um..." I started, thinking about his feelings. "Yes?"

"Really? Wowie! You resisted the flavor of my homecooked pasta, just so you could share it with me?" Papyrus asked ecstaticly. I nodded, trying not to fall over from the strong waves of happiness he was sending. "Fret not, human! I, Master Chef Papyrus, will make you all the pasta you could ever want! NYEH HEH HEH!"

He then stomped away with flair, in the direction I needed to go. Awesome, he was waiting for me now. I didn't know quite how I felt about that.

I sighed, and followed the path, prepared for a fight. When I came upon the next area, however, Papyrus was standing on my side of the spikes, for some reason. I gave him a questioning look, before I noticed the unsolved puzzle in front of me. I heard Papyrus' boots crunch through the snow, as he walked up behind me. I felt his emotions fizzle through the air, before he spoke.

"Human... How do I say this? You were taking a long time to arrive, so, I decided to improve this puzzle, by arranging the snow to look more like my face" He started, nervously. "Unfortunately, the snow froze to the ground, and the solution is different, and, as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere to be found"

"Okay. So you forgot the solution. Do you want me to solve it, or do you want to? Either way is fine with me" I asked, pointing at the puzzle in the snow.

"If it wouldn't be asking to much, I'd like to see you solve it. If you feel like you can't, then I will help out so we both can proceed" Papyrus said, grinning. I shrugged.

"Okay then" I said, before cracking my knuckles. I looked over the puzzle, before quickly finding the solution, and walking through the X's, effectively turning them O's, before pressing a switch. Papyrus seemed impressed, and was once again giving off waves of happiness.

"Incredible! You must care about puzzles like I do!" He said, clapping his hands together. He looked absolutely ecstatic. "Well, I'm sure you'll love the next puzzle, then. It might even be too easy for you. NYEH HEH HEH!"

He then made another flashy exit, scarf flapping in the wind. I sighed, grinning, before I walked along the path behind him, a little skip in my stride. I never had any friends before, mostly because I grew up in a place where you were taught to be evil, and everyone hated each other.

Here, it was the exact opposite of that. Everyone was really friendly and welcoming. It was really nice. I grinned, as I noticed the pair of brothers up ahead, and raced forward to meet them.

* * *

A couple puzzles, a death trap (with a dog attached to a rope), and one giant dog encounter later, I was skipping down the road, grinning like a maniac. Honestly, this was one of the happier days of my life. NOBODY on the surface was this nice to people they just met, and I was filled with happiness because of it. All the monsters down here were super awesome, and friendly. I felt warmer inside than I ever had before

 **You really are pathetic**

I stopped dead in my tracks, happiness evaporating. I was alone here, and my mystery voice knew it. It was creeping me out how much it knew about what was going on around me.

It scared me, a little bit.

"And why am I pathetic?" I asked it out loud, trying to put on a brave face.

 **You're so naïve, wasting your time with these people. You could do so much better**

"What do you mean?" I asked, clutching the strap of my bag tighter. Mystery voice was definitely starting to really creep me out. In fact, it was starting to sound more and more like an echoey version of my own voice, undertoned with hate and malice.

The voice laughed.

 **Don't you realize how much power you're throwing away here? Humans, all of them, are garbage. We could get rid of them, you know. And all we'd have to do, is kill the monsters down here...**

I shuddered as I felt a ghost of a hand tighten on my shoulder. My own hand rose up on its own accord, as I looked at it. Images of it covered in blood and dust flickered in and out of my sight, showing me what I could do.

 **And we could get enough power to eliminate the garbage up there without any struggle. We could free this world of mankind's evil. Just Imagine it, Lloyd. All that power**

I shuddered, as the images of blood and dust started overtaking my vision. I recognized some of the dying monsters now. Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans, all turning to dust in front of me. Me breaking through the barrier, moving on to destroy mankind.

 **All that power can be ours~**

I shivered, the horrific desire running through my body. I could see all of it. Frighteningly clearly. I stared at the image of blood and dust over my hand, feeling as if it was almost real.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, curling my fingers in to form a fist. I then opened my eyes back up, and relaxed my hand. No blood. No dust.

"No" I said. I felt the presence's disappointment, and a dash of anger.

 **You really are sad. Didn't you know? In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED**

I flinched, eyes widening as I heard those words. Exactly how Flowey said them. But the feeling of fear passed, and I steeled my resolve.

"You're wrong" I said, before I wrenched myself out of their grip on me, and started walking again. The presence gave an annoyed huff.

 **You can't fight it, Lloyd. In your heart, you know I'm right**

"Whatever" I muttered, as the presence faded. I sighed, feeling the weight being lifted from my shoulders. I took a deep breath, and shook myself out. Trying to recover, I immersed myself in the happiness of my day, pushing the mystery voice back to the far corner of my mind, to be pondered over later.

At that moment, the end of the path opened up to me, revealing a very small, quaint town, covered in snow. I looked at the sign next to me.

'Welcome to Snowdin town' I read. 'Cute'

I smiled as I walked through the town, and was repeatedly greeted by friendly waving monsters. Everyone was so nice, it made me wonder what caused the humans to want to imprison them in the first place. If anything, these guys deserved the surface more than most of the people living there.

I sighed, looking at the quaint and warm establishments down here. The monsters had totally warmed this cavern up, and even though they were trapped down here, potentially forever, they were making the best of it.

Such caring creatures did not deserve this kind of imprisonment. In the back of my mind, I wondered what Guren would do if he found out about this.

Knowing him, it wouldn't be pretty, and would probably involve a lot of people being beat up. I sighed, crossing my arms as I leaned against a stone wall. I missed him terribly.

"Hey there" someone suddenly said behind me. I flinched, whirling around.

A dinosaur-like monster without arms stood there, giving me a concerned look. He didn't appear to be much younger than me, a year at most. He tilted his head.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. You just looked hurt for a second, and I was just concerned" He said, giving me an apologetic look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just... miss someone" I said, smiling weakly. "My brother, actually"

"Oh... Is he, you know-"

"No, he's alive and well" I said, cutting the monster kid off before he could go down that road. "I just don't know when I'll see him again, if ever"

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you will see him again eventually" The kid said, before his eyes suddenly widened and sparkled with mischief. "I know! Maybe we could ask Undyne to look for him! She would find him for sure!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, but I sure appreciate the thought. I know where he is, and I'm actually trying to get back to him" I explained, still grinning weakly. The kid deflated a bit, but did not loose his happiness, and nodded in understanding.

"Okay then. You know, I remember Papyrus running through town earlier, proclaiming he was going to wait for a human on the edge of town. I personally have never seen a human, but I was told they're pretty strong. Not stronger then Undyne, though!" He said, jumping up and down.

A voice suddenly called out through the town, though I couldn't distinguish what the person was saying. The kid seemed to, though.

"Whoops, that's my mom. I've gotta go" he said, before starting to run off. I waved, grinning genuinely, and before he faded from view, I heard him shout: "Good Luck finding your brother!" Before he vanished over a hill.

I put my hand down, and then started making my way to the edge of town.

Papyrus was waiting for me.

* * *

 _ **Hey kids! I'm alive!**_

 _ **I am really sorry for this SUPER LATE update, but rest assured, I've had the half-dead body of this story in my head for MONTHS, so I'm going to try and make it up to ya'!**_

 _ **One thing though: I won't be describing every scene of the game, as that would make this boring, and I will instead drop in these conversations with Lloyd's "inner voice" to add some spice**_

 ** _Stay Kind, y'all!_**

 ** _Nightmare Of BloodClan~_**


	6. Chapter 5

As I got to the edge of town, a thick fog had settled in, partially obscuring my vision. I was pondering how on earth it was this foggy UNDERGROUND, when I saw the silhouette of Papyrus come into view. He was deathly still.

"Human" He said, uncharacteristically lowly, as if he were saying something very serious and important. "Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Contradictory to my mission. Feelings like the joy of finding another pasta lover. The admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool"

A wind kicked up, and I tilted my head, smiling. He did like me!

 **You two are so sappy I could be sick**

I ignored the voice this time, wanting to continue listening to Papyrus.

"They must be what you are feeling right now. I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great" He said, pridefully. "I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like"

'That's... Surprising. I kind of thought everyone would want to be this guy's friend, or they already were' I thought, tilting my head to the other side.

 **That's because he's a loser**

'Cram it' I ordered the voice, sick of it's interruptions. 'You don't have good taste, so this conversation shouldn't concern you'

"I pity you... Lonely human" Papyrus said quietly. He then visibly perked up through the fog. "But worry not! You shall be lonely no longer! I, The Great Papyrus, will be your-"

He cut himself off, and I saw his silhouette shake itself out. I visibly deflated, wondering what was wrong.

"No... No, this is all wrong! I can't be your friend! You are a human!" He proclaimed. I gave him a flat look through the fog.

'Yeah, that's not racist at all'

"I must capture you, and deliver you to the capitol!" He continued announcing. "Then I can fulfill my lifelong dream! I will become a member of the Royal Gaurd!"

My soul flashed into existence, in all its green glory. I flinched, looking down at it.

'Oh dear God in heaven, he's going to attack me now, isn't he?' I thought, panicked. The fog whirled away, as a large amount of bones started flying toward me, Papyrus deploying them from thin air. I shrieked, jumping away from the onslaught. The bones were all aimed toward my soul, and I kind of wished that at this point, I had some way of protecting it. It glowed so brightly, I was pretty sure a blind man could hit it, it was a dead giveaway.

I was hit twice in that wave, and each strike hurt like hell.

'What the hell happened to him being harmless!?' I thought, mostly terrified for my life.

The voice then decided to pipe up.

 **Put your forearms up against each other in an 'X', with your hands facing you, and hold it in front of you!**

"Why on earth would I listen to you?" I asked the voice aloud, as Papyrus prepared another attack. Lord, I barely avoided the last wave!

 **Just do it!**

I held my arms up as the voice instructed, more out of curiosity and self preservation than obedience to the voice. I felt something thrum through the air, as an even LARGER wave of bones flew toward me.

A glowing green shield suddenly formed over my arms, spreading out to defend my front. The bones crashed against it, disintegrating on contact, and left my soul unscathed. I lowered my arms, eyes wide.

Papyrus mirrored my expression, but his was more of awe than shock.

'What on earth was that?' I thought, shocked. The voice in my head snorted.

 **You're a direct descendant of the guy who created this entire dimension, and you didn't know you had magic energy powers? You could do that from the day you were born!**

'Really? What else can I do?' I asked, expecting a legitimate answer.

 **You could make a knife, kill Papyrus, and end this stupidity**

'Never mind, I'll figure it out myself' I thought, sighing. Papyrus stayed quiet through my entire inner conversation.

"Human, how did you do that?" He finally asked, tilting his head. I shrugged. "Well, as amazing as that was, I'm afraid I still cannot let you go. Prepare yourself for another attack!"

I sighed, as another wave went flying towards me. I guessed it was too much to hope he'd spare me that quickly. I jumped frantically out of the way of multiple bones, still trying not to get hit.

 **What the hell are you doing!? You can generate shields out of thin air!**

'I don't know how to do that! Just because I did it once doesn't mean it'll always work!' I shot back in my head.

 **You have to be the biggest idiot I've ever met! You can generate them telepathically! I figured this out within five minutes!**

'You are being a real jerk, you know that? Why do you even care!?' I asked, while I subconsciously wondered if he was right. 'Wait, HE?'

 **If you die, I die, idiot! I am NOT going back to the void because of you! Now stop arguing with me and start watching your hide!**

It was at that moment, that I noticed a group of blue aurad bones mixed with the regular ones making a beeline for my soul. I flinched, and shuddered violently, as the glowing soul on my chest flickered red for a second. My hand shot upward on its own accord, pulling up a murky reddish-green shield to block the bones. I gasped, choking. That was a truly horrible feeling.

 **There! I showed you how to do it! Now you do as I did and defend yourself!**

The shield in front of me disappeared, and Papyrus nodded in approval. I clutched my sweater over my heart, shuddering at the gruesome aftertaste of... whatever that was.

"Getting serious now, are we? Good!" He proclaimed, raising his hand up to the sky. "Prepare yourself, human, for my SPECIAL ATTACK!"

I heard barking, and a small, white dog suddenly leapt in between us, a bone clenched between his teeth. Papyrus' annoyance shimmered profusely through the air.

"Hey! That was for my Special Attack! Give it back!" He called. The dog took one look at him, and quickly darted off. He visibly deflated. "Never mind"

I giggled, the horrid feeling washing away for the most part.

"Well, a normal attack is still greatly appreciated" I called sympathetically. He seemed to perk up in response to the reassurance. Pride and excitement flew through the atmosphere again.

"Very well! Prepare for an awesome normal attack!" He called, before sending another wave of bones, bigger than all the previous ones. I grinned, and flicked my hand up, and a emerald green shield raised in response to block a line of bones.

I smiled wider, and proceeded to summon multiple shields to block the attacks, finding it to be kind of fun now that it was less painful. This continued for some time, Papyrus sending wave after wave of attacks.

After a particularly prideful wave literally spelling out his self proclaimed awesomeness in bones, Papyrus seemed to stop.

"Human. I see you are at a match. I see you shaking in your boots" He huffed, painfully recomposing himself. "I see no reason for this battle to continue"

My soul faded away, and I sighed thankfully. As much as I enjoyed using the new skill, I didn't have any desire to risk my life. Papyrus sighed, turning away, as the fog which partially obscured my vision dissipated.

"Undyne's going to be so disappointed in me. I couldn't even stop you" He sighed dejectedly. "I'll never join the Royal Gaurd. My friend quantity will remain stagnant..."

"Oh, that's not true. I'd love to be your friend!" I said, grinning. It was true. I'd grown fond of both skeletons. Plus, Papyrus would be my first friend who wasn't trying to conform me to evil.

"Really!? You want to be friends with me?" Papyrus asked, jumping up and down. I nodded, grinning. "Hooray! I have an awesome human friend!"

He grabbed my hand, and started dragging me back into town.

"Come on! I'll show you around Snowdin Town!" He cheered, and I had to run to keep pace with him.

* * *

My tour of the town went on for some time, Papyrus either boasting about the certain building, himself, or his brother for the most part, grinning all the way. I followed him with a warm smile, before we ended up at his house, him insisting I'd stay the night.

We were eating his spaghetti (which wasn't too bad, to be honest), and I was sitting on the couch, listening to him talk between bites. Still proclaiming his awesomeness and what all was in his house.

"So, human. I assume you'd like to know how to leave the underground, yes?" He asked finally. I nodded. "Well, I can tell you with absolute certainty that it's not that difficult. The barrier is in the capitol, in the kings castle. I'm pretty sure if you just asked Asgore nicely, he'd let you through"

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head. Toriel seemed pretty deathly afraid of Asgore killing me.

"Well sure! He's a big fuzzy pushover, if I am to be completely honest. Everybody loves that guy!" Papyrus said, grinning. "He told us that one day we'll all return to the surface. That's why he wanted to acquire a human, so he can use their soul to destroy the barrier"

I stayed quiet, thinking as Papyrus returned to his semi-bragging. Who was I to refuse their freedom? How many souls did they need now?

At that time, Sans decided to make his entrance, slipping through the door.

"Sans! There you are! Where have you been all day!? You missed our glorious battle!" Papyrus asked his brother, annoyance shimmering through the air. I still had to keep a considerable distance from him for my own safety.

"I was at my station, bro. I heard the news that you befriended the human" He said, shrugging.

"You didn't hear wrong, brother! He's a good listener, too!" Papyrus said, patting my head. My eye involuntarily twitched at his closeness, his emotions bombarding my senses. Sans shrugged.

"Great job, bro. You've been acting a bit "Bonely" lately" Sans quipped, winking, causing Papyrus to twitch, as annoyance started crackling off him. I had to scoot away a bit.

"Sans-" Papyrus started, as a warning.

"Hey, I was just joking around. I actually wanted to talk to the human myself, if that's fine with you" Sans said. Papyrus went from annoyance to delight in the blink of an eye.

"Oh I think that's a wonderful idea! Human, why don't you go hang out with my brother for a while? I do need to clean the kitchen" Papyrus asked. I looked at Sans.

"Okay. Sure"

* * *

 _ **Hello kiddies!**_

 _ **I hope you appreciate this chapter! To all it may concern, NO I am NOT writing the date scene. It's just my way.**_

 _ **The next chapter will begin with Lloyd's first steps into the waterfall area. I see no reason to write the Sans scene, so a brief description of the main points will be in the next chapter**_

 ** _~Nightmare of BloodClan_**


	7. Chapter 6

There was water shimmering with snow on the ground that fine morning, as I made my way to the beginning of the Waterfall area.

"You know, you didn't have to bring me out here this morning"

Sans turned his head to me in that lazy manner of his, still grinning.

"Kid, you know I've got nothin' better to do. Besides, I need to check in to my sentry station, and you just happen to be heading in that direction" He replied, shrugging, as the ground beneath us became wetter.

"If you say so" I replied, smiling back as the snow stopped falling, while we entered another section of cave. It wasn't very big, and all that was in it was a sentry station, a blue flower, and the monster kid from the town. He looked like he was hiding, so I decided not to call out to him.

Sans slid behind the station, and sat himself down.

"Kid, I want to say something before you go" He started, and I stopped in front of the station to listen. He looked as serious as he did the previous night at Grilby's before we had returned to his house for the night. I was curious on what he he to say. "Remember the discussion we had last night?"

"Yes. It was something about talking flowers, right?" I asked in an uncertain voice, even though I remembered the conversation clearly.

"That's right kid. I just want to warn you, that if you see or hear a talking flower that's yellow at any point, don't talk to it. Just keep walking. I'll have it taken care of" He said, a dark look on his face. I nodded nervously. "Oh, and watch out for Undyne. She's known for patrolling the Waterfall area frequently, hunting for humans. She's not like Papyrus when it comes to hunting them, and she will attack you on sight. So avoid wide open areas, and stick to the shadows around here"

"Thanks for the tips, Sans. I'll take them to heart" I promised, before I started walking again.

"Good luck out there, kid. You'll need it" Sans called behind me, before I continued into the dark an wet Waterfall area.

My voice decided to start up a conversation again as soon as we were far enough away.

 **I've never heard of a talking flower that wasn't an Echo Flower before. Whatever or whoever you were talking to after the whole fight with M-, Toriel, didn't exist before**

"What does that have to do with anything? Actually, the bigger question is, why do you care? Your usual focus is convincing me to commit genocide" I asked, as I trudged through a stream, and shook myself off on the other side. The voice huffed.

 **The flower knew my name, that's what has me concerned. I was alive a long time ago, and that thing was definitely not around**

I pondered over that statement, as my voice seemed to go deep into thought. 'What did that flower call me again?'

"Chara" I muttered aloud.

 **What?**

"That's your name, isn't it?"

 **Of course it is. I used to be someone before I died, you know. My only conundrum now is why I came back. I was sure our plan had failed**

I was about to start asking a bunch of questions in my confusion, before some unseen force suddenly shoved me into a patch of tall grass.

 **Don't make a sound! Someone's listening for us on the higher ground**

'You're really starting to scare me now. Yesterday you were urging me to commit genocide, and today you're helping me? What's the deal?'

 **I promise we can talk later if you shut up and listen!**

I immediately quieted myself at Chara's request, and strained my ears listening for... whatever he wanted me to hear.

I didn't have to wait long.

"H-hi, Undyne. I'm here for my daily report" Papyrus' voice echoed through the cavern, and I could feel his uncertainty. "Uh, about the human I called about earlier..."

I heard the creaking of metal.

'That must be Undyne' I thought, as she said something quietly that I couldn't make out

"Huh? Did I fight them?... Well, yes, of course I did! I fought them valiantly!" He proclaimed.

Undyne said something else in the same quiet and eerie tone.

"What? Did I capture them...? W-well, no, I didn't. I tried very hard, Undyne, but in the end..." Papyrus' nervousness increased as he continued. "I failed"

Undyne spoke again, more vigorously, but still quiet enough for me not to hear.

"What? You're going to take the humans soul yourself...?" Papyrus asked nervously, and his concern rose. "But Undyne, you don't have to destroy him! You see, He's not-"

There was a definite stomp when Undyne turned again. Papyrus stopped talking, a bit of fear and remorse sinking in.

"...I'm sorry. I understand. I'll help you in any way I can" Papyrus said, uncertainty and regret shimmering through the air. I heard his footsteps fade into the background.

'Poor Papyrus...'

 **I think it's safe to move now**

I managed to take all of two steps before I heard stomping coming from the overhang again.

 **Nevermind! I was wrong!**

I went bolt still as I heard an energy thrum through the air, which was mixed with determination and malice from who I assumed was Undyne.

'God, please don't let her find me' I prayed as she poked through the grass with her spear. I held my breath for a few moments, until I heard her stomp away. I sighed and clenched the part of my sweater that was above my heart, shaking.

 **Calm down, I'm sure she's gone for real now. Just get up and try to keep moving**

I shakily stumbled out of the brush, and flinched when I heard someone come out behind me. I whipped around, and almost melted in relief when I realized to was the kid from Snowdin Town.

"Yo! Did you see that!? Undyne was totally looking at you! How awesome was that!?" He asked, jumping up and down with a huge grin. I gave him an incredulous look for a few seconds before responding:

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be back in town?" I asked, tilting my head as I recomposed myself. The kid smiled at me.

"I was trying to get a close look at Undyne! My parents hardly ever let me come out here, so I took my chance to see her!" He replied, jumping up and down with cheer. "C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

And with that, he ran ahead, excitement pulsing off him.

As he disappeared from view, Chara gave me another invisible shove.

 **We have to keep moving too. She might come back**

At that thought, I started moving at a slightly quicker pace, not wanting to think about what Undyne wanted to do with me. When we were far enough down the corridor, I decided it was an appropriate time to talk with Chara again.

"So... Chara. I never got an answer on why you're helping me now" I started, trying to get him to respond. He sighed, and I swore I heard him curse under his breath.

 **It's complicated, alright. Last night, while you were sleeping, I had a lot of time to just... Think. Your sense of compassion for others, and your actions... they remind me of an old friend. One that was like a true brother to me. You might not agree with my hatred for humans, but you are so much like him that I remembered how much I loved the monsters. They accepted me right away, and cared about me in a way that no human ever had... And that's why I wanted to help them, in any way I could...**

"So... Is that how you died? Helping them?" I asked, tilting my head. The waterfall seemed to grow dark, as I stopped walking, feeling Chara's uncomfortableness with the subject. "I-it was just a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want too..."

It was deathly silent for a few minutes, as I waited for a response.

So that's why I was so startled when the phone Toriel gave me started ringing. I jumped, and quickly fished it out of my satchel, answering it.

"Hello, human!" Papyrus' voice sounded on the other side. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Papyrus? How did you get this number?" I asked, confused. I could practically hear him grinning in his response.

"Oh, I just started calling random numbers until I got yours!" He chuckled on the other side. He then grew a bit nervous, coughing. "So... Are you still wearing that purple striped blue sweater from yesterday? I'm asking for a friend. She thought she saw you wearing it"

I shuddered a bit, remembering Undyne very clearly.

But unfortunately, lying was not something I was good at.

"Yeah, I'm wearing the same one" I muttered into the phone.

"Okay, I got it! Wink wink! Have a nice day!" He said, before he hung up. I turned off the phone, and placed it back in my bag.

Not too long after, Chara spoke again.

 **It's all my fault he died, Lloyd... My plan killed us both**

"Chara..."

 **You see now? Why I'm helping you? I don't want to loose someone who acts so much like him**

I gave the shadow on the wall a pitying glance, and Chara coughed a bit.

 **Don't give me that look. I still wish all the humans were dead, with you as an exception. I just don't want the monsters dead anymore, as I remembered how kind and accepting they are. So don't get so sappy with me!**

I giggled a bit, Chara's response reminding me of how Guren used to brush off my pity. Chara wasn't nearly as amused.

 **What's so funny?**

"Nothing really, you just sounded like my brother" I said, as I kept walking. I stepped out onto a large bridge, shaking myself out on the dry land. "It kind of made me feel better"

 **Sounded more like mockery to me**

"Chara, I wouldn't mock y-"

 **Undyne just saw you! RUN!**

This was said just as a blue spear shot past me and buried itself into the bridge, missing me by little more than half an inch. I flinched and looked up to see the Captain of the Royal Gaurd standing on the ledge beside the bridge.

I immediately took off running, dodging the spears she hurled at me. My soul wasn't glowing, but she still was pretty on the mark with her throws. Half of them almost stabbed me through.

 **Get into the tall grass! Quick!**

Obeying Chara's instructions, I made a beeline for the patch of grass at the end of the bridge, and ran into it, moving to the side of the wall and crouching down to hide myself.

Undyne wasn't far behind, as I heard her stomping into the grass. I held my breath as her metal boots stopped right beside me. She leaned down, and...

"What are you doing here, kid?! I could have hit you!" Undyne scolded, as she picked someone up out of the grass that wasn't me.

'Who is she talking to?' I wondered.

 **It's the Monster Kid from Snowdin. She must think she mistook him for you**

Undyne then put the monster down, and turned back, waking away again.

After I was sure she was out of hearing range, I crawled out of the brush, coming face to face with the Monster Kid again. He was smiling so wide I was sure his face wasn't far from splitting open.

"That was so awesome! I am never washing my face again!" He said, giggling as he ran in a circle of excitement. I brushed myself off, as he continued "Man, are you unlucky. If you had been just a few inches to the left, you would have gotten to meet her too!"

And with that, he jumped up, and took off, quickly disappearing from my view again.

 **Well, he sure is a wild one**

"Agreed. He's not so bad though" I replied, as I stretched myself out, and continued walking.

* * *

 **Wait, Lloyd**

"Hmm? What is it Chara?" I asked, as I stopped sucking on the Nice Cream I'd bought about ten minutes ago. It was almost gone.

 **That statue... It's supposed to play music**

"It may have stopped working. It does look soaked on the top" I replied, as I finished off the Nice Cream. Chara sighed in the back of my mind.

 **You're probably right... But me and that friend I told you about would come by here all the time to listen to it. I remember how happy it made him**

I smiled softly, feeling Chara's happiness he got from the memory, though I couldn't see it myself. I noticed a bin of umbrellas, and as I picked one up, an idea formed as I looked back at the statue.

What I saw in front of it was surprising. It looked like a transparent version of myself, with slightly messier hair, and a green sweater with one yellow stripe. I hesitantly moved back over to the statue, and put the umbrella over it, stopping the downpour of rain.

A melody started to play, and the ghost-like version of me cracked a smile. Something warm filled my chest, as the tune sounded familiar to me.

 **That's more like it...**

"Chara, is that you?" I asked the transparent ghost me. He looked up at me, his eyes covered by his bangs. A nod was all I needed to confirm it, before it disappeared again.

 **I shouldn't have been daydreaming. I left your body for a second there. Now let's keep going**

"Whatever you say Chara" I said, as I pulled another umbrella out of the bin. We continued down the leaking corridor, Chara humming the tune from the statue.

* * *

 _ **Chara =)**_

 _ **That's right, it was Chara all along, the one talking to Lloyd. Yes, he is the previous incarnation of Lloyd in this instead of Frisk, and yes, he was pushing for genocide in the last couple of chapters. But since Lloyd is so much like Asriel, I figured that if he had a night to think about it, he'd remember the monsters kindness, and choose to give up trying to convince Lloyd to turn to violence, and instead help him out.**_

 _ **That doesn't change his views on humans, though. He still hates them all. With the exception of Lloyd, because Lloyd is just too sweet for words**_

 _ **I just thought it would be better if those two got along, because Chara is already an expert in using Lloyd's powers, and he'd be super helpful in fights, While Lloyd could quite possibly convince the DEVIL to stop being evil because if his sweetness**_

 _ **More chapters coming VERY soon**_

 _ **Stay Kind, Ya'll**_

 _ **~Nightmare of Bloodclan**_


	8. Chapter 7

It wasn't long after that that I bumped into the Monster Kid again. This time, he was pushing perched underneath a ledge, trying to avoid getting wet.

"Hey there" I said, as I stopped in front of him. He looked up at me, and a grin formed on his face. "Need an umbrella?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, yo" He said, before he jumped up and moved underneath the umbrella with me. I smiled back at him, as we continued down the cavern together, the umbrella shielding us from the leaky ceiling.

"So, anything you want to talk about to pass the time?" I asked, as we splashed through another puddle. I was entering yet another state of damp with my socks, and I kind of wished I had boots like Papyrus at this point. I needed a good distraction from it. "I'd love to hear more about Undyne"

The Monster Kid's admiration simmered through the air.

"Oh, she's SO cool. She beats up all the bad guys and NEVER loses! If I was a human, I'd be wetting the bed every night, knowing she was going to beat me up!" He said, laughing as I tensed. True, I probably wouldn't wet myself at the thought of her, but she did indeed scare the bejesus out of me.

 **I don't think this kid has realized that you're a human yet**

'Can you blame him? He's never seen one' I asked Chara in my mind, as the Monster Kid quieted again, jumping through puddles.

 **Hmm. Fair enough**

He then resumed humming the statues song in the back of my mind. It was actually much more soothing when he was humming the song than when he was quiet. It seemed to make him happy.

A little further down the corridor, the Monster Kid spoke again about a different subject.

"So, this one time we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The King-Who we had to call "Mr. Dreemurr"- volunteered to donate his own flowers" He said, as we trudged by an Echo Flower. "He ended up coming to school and teaching the class responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking: "How awesome would it be if Undyne came to school? She'd beat up all the teachers!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought ,remembering my own experiences with my teachers (who were all evil and mean), and how I wished someone would come and beat THEM up so I wouldn't have to hear about the Garmadon Exodus for the thousandth time. Totally relatable.

"Would she really do that?" I asked, as we kept walking. This was doing wonders on helping me forget the soaked socks.

"Well... no, I suppose not. She's too cool to beat up an innocent person" He trailed off, and quieted. I left him to his own thoughts, as we took another turn.

This area opened up to an EXTREMELY large cavern, with a glittering ceiling that looked almost like the night sky, that stretched over a large castle near the back. I gasped in wonder, as we both stopped, taking in the view.

'Sans would have gotten more use our of that telescope if he had put it in here' I thought in my wonder, remembering the ketchup prank he'd pulled with said item. The cavern was immense and beautiful, and I found something warm spread from my chest.

 **This was one of his favorite places in the whole Underground. We'd come here all the time...**

'I can see why. This is beautiful' I thought, as I continued to stare in wonder. Something itched in the back of my mind, buzzing right out of my reach, like an old memory that you couldn't see or hear clearly because it was from so long ago. Sadness washed over me, though it wasn't mine.

 **I miss him...**

"Hey, we should keep going" I urged the Monster Kid, as I turned nd started walking again. He chased after me, as we returned to the rainy corridor, and we didn't talk again until we reached the end.

The Monster Kid had gone up ahead, as I returned the umbrella I had borrowed. He was standing at the bottom of a ledge that looked too steep to climb. I walked up and stood next to him.

"Well this ledge is too steep to climb" He muttered, as we both looked up. He then turned back to me, smiling. "But you can climb on my shoulders and get up there"

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I can just-"

"Come on! Please? I want to repay you for holding the umbrella through that corridor for me so I wouldn't catch a cold" He begged, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed, and pinched the bridge if my nose..

"Okay. If this is what you want" I muttered. He cheered, and hunched his shoulders, allowing me to climb up over him and onto the ledge. I stood up, and looked back down at him. "So, how are you going to get up here?"

"You can go on ahead! I'll find another way up, don't worry!" He called, before he turned around, and started running again. I shrugged, sighing, as I turned around, and started walking again. I was sure he would be fine.

 **Thanks for... getting me out of that pit of sadness back there. I guess seeing that place again really messed me up**

"Don't mention it. I know how awful that feeling can be" I muttered, as I walked on to another bridge. This one seemed to have an abyss under it.

And that's when a blue spear suddenly sprang up from the floor in front of me and missed me by a hairs breadth. I flinched, and jumped away, freaked out. Blue spots spread across the floor in front of me, and spears sprang up from them.

The second they vanished, I started running like HELL.

 **Serpentine! Serpentine!**

I actually started laughing while I was running, as I remembered that the term wasn't just a noun, but a escaping maneuver as well.

Taking the slightly hilarious to me advice, I started weaving though the blue spear indicators, barely avoiding all of them as they sprung up. This chase went on for some time, as I tried to find a way out of the cavern, running through the twists and turns of the bridge.

And then my heart skipped a beat as I hit a dead end.

I went rigid as Undyne stomped up behind me, ad I turned around, eyes wide as I stared up at her. Her helmet was absolutely terrifying, and her dark metal armor with spikes did nothing to help with that. I gulped, cowering back.

The eye I could see through the helmet narrowed, and I heard something whizz through the air, before spears rained down from the ceiling, snapping my part of the bridge off, and I went tumbling into darkness without so much as a scream.

 **LLOYD! NO!**

* * *

 _Everything was fuzzy and distorted. My leg was in a staggering amount if pain, as if I landed on it after falling from a great height. I cracked open my eyes, coughing. My movements seemed automatic, and I didn't seem to be able to stop them._

 _"It sounds like it came from over here..." I heard someone mutter to themself, as my body pushed itself up. Everything was so blurry..._

 _Something white and green appeared in front of my vision. I couldn't clearly make the figure out, but it looked kind of like a mini, male Toriel. I could at least tell he was concerned._

 _"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Are you okay?" He asked, holding a furry hand out. I looked up at him, and took the hand. "Let me help you get up..."_

 _I felt a warm arm over my back as the figure helped me stand, keeping his other hand on my chest to steady me. I looked at him, and smiled._

 _"Thank you. My name's Chara" I said, though I didn't even make a gesture to speak. The figure smiled at me._

 _"That's a lovely name. My n s-" the figure tried to say, but he was cut off as the vision blurred and faded..._

* * *

 **-oyd? Lloyd! Wake up! Please!**

I groaned and cracked open my eyes, feeling someone shaking me. The translucent figure of Chara was leaned over me, a panicked expression on his face. I still couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell he was concerned anyway.

The expression changed to one of relief as I sat up, rubbing my head with a groan. I was sore as all heck, but I had somehow gotten away from the fall without any serious injuries.

 **Thank God. You're still alive. This patch of Golden Promises really saved your hide**

Chara sighed in relief, as I took notice of the glowing golden flowers below me. They were surprisingly soft.

"I suppose they did" I muttered, as I stumbled to my feet. Chara smiled at me, as I recomposed myself. I took a few hesitant steps forward, and squeaked as I landed in a puddle of water that went up to my waist.

Chara started laughing a bit, as I gave him a stern glare, pulling my satchel off, and held it above the water.

"Stop it, Chara. I'd didn't know it would be this deep" I scolded, as I shook out the satchel. 'Great, now how am I supposed to keep this dry?'

 **You have to admit, the noise you just made was pretty funny**

"Oh, hush" I muttered, as I looked over the bag. 'I wonder...'

I summoned up the green energy I had inside, and made a green sphere around my satchel, making it float up in the air, above the water. I grinned at the accomplishment.

 **I see you're finally figuring your powers out. Wish I had something like that when I was alive**

"Jealous?" I asked in a taunting manner to the phantom. He snorted, reached over, and popped the the bubble with a smirk. I had to jump to catch the bag. "Hey!"

 **Serves you right for making fun of me**

"Do you not understand the concept of sarcasm?" I asked, as I bubbled the bag again. "I wasn't poking fun, it was a joke"

 **I know. I still wanted to do it though**

"You're mean" I nagged, sticking my tongue out at him. He gave me an amused smirk in response.

 **And you're a brat who tried to enslave the serpentine so they'd raid villages for candy. Yeah, that's right, I saw your memories. Don't try to hide it**

"Oh, you can go to hell!" I snapped, and whirled around, refusing to talk to him anymore. He seemed surprised by my reaction, as if I wouldn't find that EXTREMELY offensive. Which I did.

I started walking starkly forward, not wanting to listen to him anymore. I'd rather stare at garbage, and that's what I did as I walked. Chara stayed quiet for a few minutes, and I assumed he was gathering his thoughts before he spoke again.

 **Lloyd-**

"Shut up! I'm not listening to you anymore!" I said, putting my hands over my ears in an attempt to block him out as I walked into a patch of dry land. Sadly, I could still hear him anyway.

 **Lloyd, I said that as a joke-**

"And it wasn't funny! You don't think I regret all that crap I did!? I still lay awake at night drowning in my own guilt sometimes for all the trouble I caused for both humans and Serpentine, and all for the damn satisfaction of making my previous Evil Lord of a father proud of me! You may have been responsible for the death of your best friend, but I was responsible for the Great Devourer almost killing EVERYONE by opening the tomb!" I shouted, throwing my arms up as I ranted to the translucent Chara. He flinched back at my anger, a slight hint of fear on his face. "You may hate humans, Chara. But I know even YOU would feel just as bad as I do for what I did. So don't EVER bring that up AGAIN"

It was silent for a few minutes, as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

 **I'm sorry. I swear I won't ever bring it up again...**

I gave him a good long stare, before I sighed, and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't know" I said, smiling sheepishly. The ghostly figure smiled back, satisfied.

 **I promise, I'll make it up to you**

"Thanks" I said, before turning around, and walking further down the flooded passageway. "You know, if you were still alive, I think we'd be-"

"Oh my God, kid, shut up!" Someone suddenly shouted, as a dummy suddenly jumped out of the water in front of me, floating, with a perpetual scowl on his face. "Fight me so you'll shut up!"

My green soul flashed into view on my chest, and the dummy grinned as more tiny copies rose up out of the dump

 **Wow. Excessive much?**

* * *

 _ **I wasn't kidding when I said a new chapter was coming VERY soon. I wanted to write this quickly so I could move on when summer starts, and feel no guilt in not spending time on this. I love this story, and I want it to be a success**_

 _ **Lloyd's little episode over Chara's comment was actually a headcannon I've had for the original Lloyd for as long as I can remember. I think it's safe to assume he felt guilty about all the serpentine stuff the second he realised just how wrong he was, and this would be his reaction of anyone brought it up.**_

 _ **I actually was going to put a little green Gaster Blaster in there for him when he was mad that he subconsciously (because I have a thing where he has them later in life) but I realised that Sans would have to teach him how to utilize them, and it wouldn't seem appropriate. So just imagine him being surrounded by a green, Dragon shaped aura instead (I couldn't put THIS in there because I realized there would be no way for him to see it), as that would make more sense (Guren's eyes glow when he's mad, so this isn't really far fetched)**_

 _ **Also, this is Lloyd from an ALTERNATE TIMELINE, where I used a person from another unrelated show to become the Green Ninja (a much more violent one) instead of him and take his place, so he could enjoy his childhood and I could mess with the timeline a little more to make things interesting. If one event is changed, a whole timeline is changed according to time law in my book, so I could have a little more fun with Lloyd as a kid, while having a badass Green Ninja to utilize, with a tractable past that WASN'T an OC so people could understand him more (though, the things I've put Guren through have almost changed his character completely, and he has secret superpowers, but STILL).**_

 ** _So yeah, I just wanted to explain this alternate timeline stuff NOW so I won't have to deal with any potential hecklers later. If you want to understand this timeline a little more, please refer to my earlier fic,_** **The New Green Ninja _(that's also kind to poorly written at the start because I made it in like, seventh grade, but I think you can skip the earlier chapters if you wish) As it shows why Lloyd is not the Green Ninja, and why Guren is._**

 ** _I apologize for the rant._**

 ** _Please R &R, and I hope you enjoyed_**

 ** _~Nightmare of Bloodclan_**


	9. Chapter 8

I shouted as I jumped away from the arrays of bullets the Mad Dummy shot at me, trying to find a more dry space in this dump to fight. As it were, I was waist deep in water and trying not to drop my bag out of its bubble as I dodged attacks from an annoyed possessed dummy.

This was not a very comfortable position for me.

I sent the bubble to the top of a garbage heap, and jumped away from another group of attack dummies. Inwardly, I wondered where he came across these minions, but I was more concerned with avoiding them.

 **Lloyd, I have an idea on how to make this easier.**

"I'm all ears, Chara" I called, as I scrambled away from another round of magic dummy bullets. It slowed me down when I was in the water, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep dodging and blocking in this environment.

 **I want you to climb up on the garbage heap, and see if you can cover up the water with a green shield so you can run**

As I dodged another array of bullets, I scrambled up on the garbage heap where I had thrown my bag, shaking off the water that had seeped in everywhere in my clothing. The Dummy glared at me.

"Get back down here ya' little rat! You're gonna pay for what you did to my cousin!" He shouted, summoning up more dummy minions. I shrieked as some popped up below me, knocking me off the heap. Before I plummeted back into the water, though, I snapped my arms out, and covered the water below me with a green aura shield, before I smacked into it.

"Ow! These shields are harder than they look!" I shouted, as I rubbed my injured face, while keeping my other hand down to keep the shield/floor in place. And then I saw the flaw in Chara's plan. "Chara, I can't dodge his attacks while keeping this floor here!"

 **You can't. WE can.**

I didn't have a moment to ask what he meant by that before I was struck by the same horrible feeling in my chest I'd gotten in the battle with Papyrus. Except this time, it felt less forced and awful, like it was asking permission.

I then found my body was moving on its own, away from me, and dodging the onslaught of dummy bullets for me, while I concentrated on holding the floor I'd created together. Chara was laughing in delight in the back of my mind, and that was somehow coming out of my mouth.

'Chara, did you just POSSESS me!?' I asked furiously, not at all pleased with the concept. Chara may have been talking sweeter lately, and was less inclined toward monster Genocide, but I still felt violated and disturbed by this prospect. 'You don't just DO that out of the blue!'

 **"Hey, we're not dying! Two minds work better than one, Lloyd. You're the one holding the floor together, and I'm the one dodging the attacks and driving the Dummy off. I'm trying to be a team player here!"**

'You don't just possess someone for the heck of it! You didn't even ask permission, or give me any warning!' I heckled him as he dodged another line of bullets, which then hit the Dummy. He smiled smugly in return as the bullets caused the Dummy to scream in frustration.

"Stop that!" He ordered, before he summoned up more dummy minions. I watched as the flickering form of myself dodged the bullets without effort, and guided them toward the big Dummy to hit him. Chara turned to me and grinned.

And for the first time, I saw the true color of his eyes, which were a bright crimson. While he was possessing my body, that was the only thing that seemed to change about it. It still looked relatively the same, just that the color of my sweater would flicker ever so often.

 **"See? We're winning now"**

'Wipe that smug look off your face. There's more bullets coming' I chided, as Chara whirled back around. With a grin, he kept dodging the bullets, and leading them toward the possessed Dummy.

He was getting more and more angry with every minute.

"Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!" He shouted at his minions, who then all disappeared. I tilted my head, while Chara giggled.

 **"And what are you going to replace them with? Levitating garbage cans?"**

The Dummy grinned wickedly, and Chara stopped laughing at him, gaining a more serious expression.

"Not quite, child" he said in an ominous voice, before mechanical whirring filled the room. Chara turned around to check behind him, when robot dummies rose from the garbage piles.

'Chara! Look out!' I called, just as he turned around to face them. With bursts, missiles were discharged from their bodies, and Chara quickly jumped away.

And then a new cycle of hell began. The robots were firing off heat-seeking missiles, which were compromising Chara, as he tried to get away. They'd follow him until he'd manage to shake them off on another object, which usually wasn't the Dummy.

This continued for some time, as I shouted warnings to Chara from my place on the fabricated floor above the water. After a little bit of time, Chara got the hang of manipulating the missiles to hit him too, and that just made the Dummy even MORE mad. I was sighing as I realized he was enjoying this. He just loved to push buttons, apparently, and not just mine.

"ARRGH! That's it! I'm done with minions! I don't need them!" The Dummy shouted, as he sent the mechanical dummy minions away. I flinched as I watched him magically lift a knife into the air. "I HAVE KNIVES!"

Chara put on the blankest look possible as he easily dodged the knife, arms crossed.

 **"This is where I take my leave"**

I shuddered as I felt myself regain control over my body, though I was still keeping the floor below me in place with one hand, while regulating the bubble that held my bag with the other.

"I'm... out of knives" the Dummy muttered, looking away. But his attention returned to me, as I grabbed my bag out of the air. "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! You can't hurt me and I can't hurt you! You'll be stuck fighting me... Forever. Forever! FOREVER!"

His rant ended with a long bout of maniacal laughter, as he inwardly congratulated himself on his self-proclaimed victory. And throughout that whole fight, I only felt misplaced rage and aggression that I couldn't fix. It'd looked like he had anger issues and decided to take it out on me because I was the only one around.

And now, I was sure I had to wait until he tired himself out.

But a surprise savior came instead. Tears started falling on top of the Dummy, and it looked like it was hurting him. He wasn't pleased by it.

"What the heck is this!? Acid Rain!?" He shouted, shaking himself off. He looked at me with scorn. "Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!"

Much to my relief, he then floated off elsewhere, probably to wallow in his anger. I shook myself off, as someone else floated into view. I smiled when I recognized who it was.

"Nabstablook" I called cheerfully, remembering the slightly sad ghost from the ruins a couple days ago. He was looking a bit better, and I was happy to see him.

"Sorry. I interrupted you, didn't I?" He asked with sorrow in his voice. He had a little less than last time, so I took it as progress. "As soon as I came over, your friend left... You guys looked like you were having a good time... I just wanted to say "Hi"

"Trust me, we weren't" I reassured, giggling. "I'm glad to see you again, Nabstablook"

Nabstablook seemed to perk up a little bit.

"Well, I'm gonna head home now... Feel free to "come with" if you like... No pressure" The sad ghost invited, before he turned and headed to dryer land. Smiling, I followed.

* * *

 **Well, that was depressing**

This was Chara's opinion on Nabstablook's house after we were done hanging out with him, as we were walking down another passageway. I sighed as I closed the book I had bought from a turtle salesman. It didn't have very much tangible information, but it did have a lot of legends and prophecies inside, as I had managed to read some of it before it had gotten too dark to see it.

"Hey, it wasn't as weird as Temmie Village" I pointed out, as I returned the book to my satchel. Chara shuddered in the back of my mind.

 **Ugh, don't talk about that! That was too weird, even for me!**

"Suit yourself. I'm personally glad we haven't run into Undyne again" I muttered, as I trudged through another stream, wrestling the glowing Golden Promise out of my bag for light. "I need to purchase some boots, I swear"

 **Meh, we're almost through this area. Hotland is not the kind of place for boots.**

"If you say so" I muttered, as I got back out of the water. "Just do me a favor from now on Chara; If you ever plan on possessing me again, just give me a little warning before you do it. I don't like being surprised by that kind of thing"

 **Sure thing. Although we seem to have hit a dead end...**

I sighed when I realized he was right. Even with a Golden Promise, I could barely see a thing in front of me. But I did catch sight of an Echo Flower. I leaned down to listen to it...

"Behind you."

I flinched and whirled around once I realized whose voice it was, and I was met by the twinkling of Undyne's eye and a glowing blue spear in the darkness.

"Human... We only need one more. This is your chance of redemption. Give me your soul..." Undyne hissed, as she brought the spear she held closer to me. I gulped as I backed up against a wall. "Or I shall RIP IT OUT OF YOUR BODY!"

She then charged, and my soul flickered out onto my chest...

Before someone rushed out of the reeds next to us, in front of me.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" the Monster Kid from before proclaimed, as he jumped in front of me. He stopped when he realized I was there, as he looked between Undyne and me. "Yo! You did it! Undyne's right in front of you! You've got front row seats to Undyne's fight!"

I continued to look up at Undyne with fear, as realization dawned on him.

"Wait... Who's she fighting?"

Undyne then promptly grabbed the Monster Kid by the cheek and dragged him off, with him protesting. Taking my chance, I slipped back into the path, and took a new route at the crossroads I hadn't seen before, running like hell as I tried to get away.

When I realized she wasn't following, I stopped on the bridge I had managed to find. I frantically looked around for an overhang or a lower bridge for Undyne to attack from, and was relieved when I found nothing. If she wanted to attack me, she'd have to come across the bridge herself.

I stopped to take a breather at the end. I dint hear the light footsteps approaching until the person was right behind me. I flinched and whirled around, only to find the Monster Kid. He looked kind of sad.

"Oh thank God it's just you" I muttered, as I relaxed my grip on my sweater. He smiled back weakly.

"So... Undyne... kind of told me you're a human. So, is that true?" He asked quietly. I nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Aw... That stinks..." Undyne said, "Stay away from that human"... I guess that makes us enemies, huh?"

"Not if you don't want to be. I'm human, sure, but that doesn't necessarily mean I hate you or anything" I replied, shrugging with my hands out. "I've actually found the monsters down here are lovely company. I don't consider anyone down here to be an "enemy""

That wasn't a lie. I considered Undyne to be a warrior serving her king, and doing her best for others. Taking my soul was just one of the ways she was doing her job.

The Monster Kid seemed relieved by the statement.

"Oh, that's great. Because, I'm not really good at the whole "Enemy" thing..." He muttered, flicking his tail nervously. "I... I should go home now"

He turned around, and started to run back down the length of the bridge...

Before he tripped, and barely caught the side of the bridge with his teeth. He scrambled against the rock with his back legs, perilously hanging by a thread over the abyss. I flinched, and quickly hurried over to him, almost missing the unmistakable figure if Undyne waiting not too far away.

I pushed thoughts if her aside for the moment, as I quickly helped the Monster Kid back on the bridge, smiling at him. He smiled weakly back, thankfulness shimmering in the air.

Undyne took a step closer.

The Monster Kid stepped in front of me to defend me when she did.

"Y..Yo, Dude. If... Y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first!" He proclaimed, standing bravely in front of me. I smiled at his bravery.

Undyne considered her options for a small moment... Before she turned around and walked away, unwilling to harm one of her own. The Monster Kid turned and smiled at me.

"Thanks for saving my skin... I guess we aren't enemies after all. We'll just have to settle with being friends" He said, grinning. He then looked behind himself, and worry crackled around him. "I should REALLY go home. My parents are probably worried sick"

"It was nice to meet you, then" I said, smiling. He grinned back, as he turned around.

"You too! Later, Dude! Good luck with Undyne!" He called, as he ran back down the bridge, and disappeared into the darkness of the cavern behind him.

It was quiet for a few minutes, as I took a deep breath.

Undyne is waiting for us, you know. Let's get this over with (bold this)

"Okay. I'm ready," I muttered, as I walked into the next large open cavern.

This one had a large mound of giant, sharp, outcroppings surrounding another cave entrance. Undyne was perched on the top, looking down at me menacingly.

"We only need one more. Human, with your seventh, final soul, this world will be transformed. But first, for making it this far, it is customary for me to tell you the tragic tale of my people. It all started..." Undyne began solemnly, before she stopped. I was half relived she did, as I had already heard the tale of the war from Toriel. If I hated anything, if was repetitive history lessons. "You know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THIS WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?" She shouted instead, as she wrenched off her helmet, and threw it to the ground.

Underneath it, I could see a red haired, fish lady, with large fins for ears, blue skin, and sharp teeth. One eye was covered with an eye patch, and she had a menacing grin on her face.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!" She proclaimed, in an all-powerful voice. "Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool, with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen, but you? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so that you could run away from me again!"

I crossed my arms at the statement, giving her a flat look.

That was rude as hell. You're no coward (bold this)

'Agreed' I replied mentally.

"Oh, and let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes attitude! Ooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" Undyne continued, growing more intense by the second. "IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between our freedom and us! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't loose!"

Undyne spread her arms out, and summoned hundreds of spears, clutching one in her hands. She grinned down at me.

"Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now!" Undyne proclaimed in a powerful voice, determined to defeat me. "I, Undyne, will strike you down!"

* * *

 ** _Hoped you liked it!_**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _~Nightmare of Bloodclan_**

 ** _And beta reader, Skittykat501_**


	10. Chapter 9

Undyne leapt off the mound with a furious battle cry, hurling her spears at me. I shrieked, and summoned up a green shield to defend myself from the first wave. I heard them crash against it, as I jumped away from where Undyne would land. She held her personal spear out as she summoned more floating ones.

"Alphys' books didn't mention humans could make shields... But I suppose that just makes this much more interesting" Undyne uttered, grinning. I jumped as she flung the spears at me.

 **Her spears come from all directions! Be alert at all times!**

I flinched at the instruction, and barely managed to keep all the spears from hitting me, as I quickly and jerkily twisted around to block them. Undyne grinned at my struggles, knowing she was getting the upper hand already.

Miraculously, I managed to avoid getting hit for a good portion of time, as Undyne's attacks got more and more intense. She'd managed to clip my hand with a spear at one point, and that's when I realized I had to check out or die.

'Where can I run to though? Undyne's got me pinned down and she's blocking the exit!' I thought, as I had another close encounter with a spear, this one scraping my face. I yelped as she hurled the spear in her hand at me.

 **Dodge that spear and run for the exit! Undyne will be caught off balance!**

I obeyed the order without a second thought, as I dropped my shield and slipped away from the spear, making a break for the exit. Undyne took quite second to realize what I was doing, which gave me a good enough head start. She stomped angrily after me, as I kept running for my life through the exit, which led to another corridor. I didn't look behind me as I ran from Undyne, as I didn't want to waste a single second of escape time to look behind me and check.

"GET BACK HERE!" Undyne shouted, as she started hurling spears again. I shrieked, and started jumping around in an attempt to evade the spears coming from behind me.

This ended with me being overtaken by Undyne again, as I had to turn and face her to ensure she wouldn't kill me. She summoned up even more spears than she had before, to make sure I stayed pinned down so I couldn't run again.

I summoned up my shields, and the beating continued, as I discovered Undyne had another trick up her sleeve: Spears that changed direction RIGHT before they hit you, which made this even MORE difficult. It went without saying, but she managed to get a few EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL hits on me, that had immobilized me for a few split seconds. I was panting by the time she hurled another spear at me, struggling to keep my shields in place.

 **Run, Lloyd, RUN!**

I flinched at Chara's reminder, and quickly turned around and fled, running as fast as I could away from her. Undyne shouted in frustration, and gave chase, as I quickly changed directions into another corridor.

'I do NOT want to die today!' I thought, as I picked up the pace.

Then, my phone rang.

Jumping, I shakily and quickly searched through my bag, and pulled it out. I fumbled with the buttons as I tried to answer it, almost dropping it in the process. Undyne seemed to stop as soon as I answered it, which was weird, but I didn't question it.

"Hey! What's up?" Papyrus asked on the other end of the line, as I shakily looked over at Undyne, who was glaring at my back.

"Papyrus, this really isn't the best time..." I said slowly, as fear choked my voice. I could feel her hate and malice running rampant through the air, as Undyne waited for me to hang up. "But please, continue..."

"Okay then. I was just thinking, you, me, and Undyne should all hang out sometime! I think you would make great pals!" He continued cheerfully on the other end of the line. I continued to stare fearfully at Undyne, sincerely doubting the prospect. "Let's meet up at her house later!"

The second he hung up, Undyne hurled another spear at me, causing me to shriek and take off again. I barely caught the "Welcome to Hotlands" message on the board beside us as I ran into the next area.

I skidded to a hault when I realized how literal it was. The next area had a rickety bridge hanging over lava, that looked like it could fall any second. I gulped as I quickly considered my options.

"HUMAN!" Undyne shouted, causing me to jump and make a mad dash for the bridge. Sans was asleep at a sentry station just before the start of it, and I very briefly considered waking him up for help, before I realized he probably wouldn't hear me. I then darted across the bridge, catching a brief flash of Undyne stopping at the station before I was too far to see her.

 **You can stop here**

Chara's command came at the very end of the bridge, where a water cooler was sitting. I needed no second invitation, as I stopped to catch my breath, trying to recover from the wounds I had received. I heard slow, heavy stomping as Undyne tried to make her way over to me, and I turned around to face her.

She seemed to be struggling at the end. Shaking, even. She could barely stand up.

"Armor... so... hot... But I can't... Give Up!" She panted, before she collapsed. I flinched as the earth shook a little bit. I looked her over closely, and realized she was dried out. I turned around, and headed over to the water cooler, and got a cup of water. I then walked back over to her body, and poured it on her head.

She shook a couple times, before jumping back to her feet. She stared down at me for a few moments, contemplating her options. But, contrary to my expectations of her attacking me again, she turned around, and walked away.

I slowly sunk to my knees, sighing with relief.

 **Hmm. Interesting... But no matter. We need to go back before we continue. There's something we must do**

"Like what?"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" I muttered, as I walked up to Undyne's house. Papyrus was waiting at the front door, smiling as always.

 **She won't kill an innocent. That I am certain of. Making friends with Undyne might be useful in the long run**

'If you're wrong about this, I swear I will make you pay in the afterlife' I shot back in my head, as I walked up to Papyrus. "Hey, Papyrus"

"Hello, Human! Are you ready to hang out with Undyne?" He asked, smiling widely. "I have a plan to make you two great friends!"

"Yeah, I'm ready" I muttered, kicking a bit at the ground. Papyrus smiled again.

"That's great to hear!" He cheered, before he turned toward the door. "Psst. Make sure to give her this, while you're at it. She loves these"

He displayed a gift wrapped bone for a second, before he turned back around to knock on the door. A beat passed, before it opened like a set of jaws, revealing Undyne. She was smiling, and wearing a casual outfit that wasn't her armor.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training session?" She asked, grinning happily.

"You bet I am!" Papyrus cheered, and stepped aside to reveal me. "And I bought a friend!"

I promptly withdrew into myself under Undyne's gaze, trying to hide. The woman had almost killed me not too long ago... As in, "in the last couple of hours" not too long ago.

"Hi, I don't think we've-" She started out, before she got a better look at me. A beat of tense silence passed, where she looked at me and Papyrus. "Why don't. You two. Come in" She ground out at last.

Papyrus eagerly followed her inside, and I stuck close behind him, fearing for my life.

Inside the house, It was actually quite cozy. There was a large sword, a wooden table, and a piano all in the large space. It was much nicer than what I expected.

 **Remind you of someone?**

'My brother is different' I shot back in my head, as Papyrus gave the bone gift to Undyne under the pretense it was from me. She went, and dropped it into a drawer filled with others just like it. 'Well, at least she keeps them'

"So, are we ready to start?" She asked Papyrus. He smacked himself upside the head.

"Whopsie dopise, I just remembered! I left the oven on!" He said, before he looked at the two of us. "You two have fun!"

He then promptly ran up and smashed through a window, causing me to jump as glass shards slid across the floor. And with that, I was left alone with Undyne. She held me under a piercing glare.

"So, why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further?" She asked, crossing her arms. "IS THAT IT!?"

I shrank back, shaking my head "no". She backed off a bit, snorting.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, thinking it over herself. She then jumped as the proverbial lightbulb went off in her head. "Oh, I get it. You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right!?"

 **Say Yes. Now.**

"Yes" I muttered, stuck between a demanding voice in my head and an angry fish lady. She relaxed again.

"Really? How delightful! I accept!" She said happily, though I sensed extreme sarcasm. "Let's frolic in the fields of friendship! NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU!? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now!"

I continued to cower, knowing I was probably not back at full strength yet, soulwise.

 **Be patient. She won't kill you**

'Why should I believe you!?' I thought, backing up more.

"You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND!" She proclaimed, as she glared harder at me. "Now get out of my house!"

I was just about to obey the command, before Papyrus' voice came out again.

"Dang! What a shame... I thought Undyne would be friends with you." He said, turning Undyne's attention away from me. "But I guess I overestimated her. She's just not up to the challenge!"

And with that taunt, he'd left again, leaving an angry fish lady in his wake.

"CHALLENGE!? PAPYRUS, WAIT!" She shouted after him, but he seemed to have mastered Sans' apperating skill in the past few days, because he was GONE. "Darnit!"

She turned back to me, and I was still scared to death.

"He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke!" She said, as she stared me down with a grin. "Listen up, human! We're not going to just be friends, Oh no, We're going to be BEST FRIENDS! Got it!?"

"Yes" I whimpered, scared by her intensity. Guren had never ONCE been this intense over something like this. He was usually depressed, or just didn't care, in more recent days. Maybe it was because he was content? I didn't really know.

Undyne seemed to calm a bit, putting her hands together.

"Why don't you have a seat?" She asked pleasantly, and I was half convinced she was bipolar at this point. But I accepted the invitation, lest I invoke her wrath again. "I'll get you something to drink"

I simply stayed still out of fear as she went into her fridge. She pulled out an assortment of items, and set them out on the counter in a straight line.

She then pulled out a spear and hurled it at the table, cracking it in two. I jumped at the impact.

"DON'T GET UP! YOUR THE GUEST, SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" she ordered, as I moved slightly. I stopped, and stared like a deer in the headlights. "Uh... Why don't you use that spear to pick what you want, I'll bring it to you"

I shakily pulled it out of the table, and pointed it at what looked like tea. Undyne put her hands together in delight.

"Ah, yes, Golden Flower tea. Just give me a moment here" she said, before she got around to fixing the tea. I sat in an uncomfortable silence as she prepared the tea, before she brought it over, warning me it was hot. I gave her a small thank you, and took a sip.

It was scalding, but actually pretty good. Chara made a noise of contentment in the back of my mind.

 **I remember when dad used to make that for us...**

I was unable to respond to the strange comment, as Undyne had started talking.

"You know, it's funny you'd pick that one... Golden Flower tea... It's king Asgore's favorite" She muttered, looking into her own cup. "You know, you kind of remind me of him... You're both total weeinies!... Sort of..."

I tilted my head, interested in what she had to say. She looked up at me.

"You know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, when I tried to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore" Undyne droned, gently fiddling with her cup. "Emphasis on TRIED. I. couldn't land a single blow on him. And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back. I was so humiliated..."

I took another sip of tea, as I was enamored by her tale.

"Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy. "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?". I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt... bad. But he was smiling. I'd never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Long story short, he kept training me, and now I'm head of the Royal Guard, so I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! Like, uh, Papyrus..." Undyne trailed off, looking down into her teacup for a couple seconds before she looked up again. "But, um, to be honest... I don't know if... I can let him into the royal guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... Well... It's not that he's weak. He's actually hella strong! It's just that he's... too innocent and nice. I mean, he was SUPPOSED to capture you, but ended up making friends with you instead. I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why I started teaching him how to cook. So he could possibly do something else with his life..."

She looked up just as I put my now empty cup of tea down. I'd been super enamored by her tale, and I had lost track of time. She smiled at me.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long, you're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more..."

* * *

No more than five minutes later, we were standing outside of Undyne's burning house after the "cooking lesson" took a bad turn. But she was smiling at me, with genuine kindness. Despite the fact her house had burned down, we had bonded quite well. I now understood her a lot better, and vice versa.

"We'll have to hang out again some other time. Just not here" She said with a sheepish grin. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop back by Snowdin. I think there's a ferry you can take near Alphys' lab in Hotland. and if you're really in trouble, just call Papyrus. I'll be there too, so we can talk. Good luck, Lloyd"

And with a wave, she took off down the road, back in the direction of Snowdin town. I smiled, as I turned back in the direction of Hotland, eager to continue my journey.

* * *

 _ **So, I haven't updated for a good while. And I have a good reason: I had a full on mental breakdown/collapse. NOT pretty or fun. I was crying almost every night and I was constantly filled with terror of my own mind. I'm very immersive in writing and TV shows, and my hippocampus, the part of the brain that separates reality from thoughts, is kind of faulty, and so I get extremely immersed in whatever I see or read, and think about it for hours (and it's also helpful with writing). The problem with that is: I cannot handle ANYTHING scary. Or remotely dark (Guren is excluded from this camp now, and I don't describe his torture he went through), or else I get very set off and scared and continue thinking about something in an endless loop until my brain has to forcefully shut down. I usually stop moving because I'm so terrified. It's an extremely vicious cycle, and even the slightest thought of something scary can send me over the edge into the thought process. It even happened IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS VERY CHAPTER, and soon after, the mental collapse thing occured. No joke. I was in a lot of mental pain, probably enough for most people to commit suicide because it was so bad... Luckily though,I know how much pain I'd put the people behind me in, and I am now on the road to full recovery. Thank you very much for your patience, and I might not update again for a while.**_

 _ **Stay Kind, Ya'll**_

 _ **And remember,**_ _ **SUICIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER**_

 _ **~Nightmare of BloodClan**_

 _ **And Beta Reader, SkittyKat501**_


End file.
